FOR PLANET STAR!
by ChipmunksChipettes4Ever
Summary: PLEASE READ! When the chipmunks and chipettes are taken to a place called Planet Star to defend the planet from oncoming evil what will happen? Emotions will be played with, feelings will be tested, and love will be found. Great adventure!*Being Rewritten
1. Truth or Dare, Crushes, Falling, Trapped

**FOR PLANET STAR!!**

**Hey everybody this is my first fanfic so I hope that you like it!! I do not own the chipmunks, chipettes, or Dave. Everything else I am good with!! :D**

**Chapter 1: Truth or Dare, Learning Crushes, Falling, and Trapped!**

Over 5 billion years ago, **(A/N: WOW THAT'S A FREAKING LONG TIME!) **a teleportation device was invented. It went to one place and one place only. That place was called Planet Star. It was built and is now hidden directly under the Seville's basement. As houses and people come and go, it awaits the six chosen warriors that will be summoned and sent to protect Planet Star from the oncoming danger. And now after over 5 billoin years, Planet Star has finally found the chosen six, and their names are: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor....

......

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were in the Chipmunks' basement. They were looking over the completed and now put together lyrics they had all helped to come up with. It was called 'The Chipmunks Rock the House'

"Wow, this is really good." Jeanette said as everyone finished looking over their sheet music.

"Yeah" Eleanor agreed. "I'd say we did a pretty good job."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"And you wanna know the best part" A certain red-capped chipmunk stated. "Is that it's true. We DO rock the house!!"

Everyone smiled at Alvin. Even though sometimes it stunk, you could really grow to love his attitude.

"You know Alvin," came a sweet and sassy voice "For once I have to agree with you on something" Brittany said.

Simon smirked at this and said "And who would have thought that day would ever come?"

Every one burst into giggles. Even Alvin and Brittany.

"I guess you two find it hard to believe too?" Theodore said wiping small tears away from his eyes from all of the laughing he was doing.

"Yeah" The two said between giggles.

"Oh, but if you dont mind" Brittany said throwing her sheet music in the air and letting it land behind her. "I dont really feel like rehearsing it right now."

Normally the others would have just sighed and rolled their eyes at Brittany, but they were just as bored and lazy as she was today.

"Don't worry" Eleanor said. "We don't really want to either."

The others nodded their head while doing the same with their papers. Then they just sighed, laying back on their beenbags. (Alvin's of which being red, Simon's blue, Theodore's green, Brittany's pink, Jeanette's purple, and Eleanor's spring green.)

"I'm so bored" complained Alvin.

"Me too" agreed Brittany.

"Oh look, it happened a second time" joked Eleanor.

Everyone smirked. Alvin and Brittany playfully rolled their eyes.

Jeanette sighed and said "So what does everyone wanna do? Then she quickly covered her mouth, knowing what was coming.

"Oops." she squeaked

"Oh no" Simon groaned.

"Here it comes" mumbled Theodore. Eleanor just sighed.

As if on cue, Alvin and Brittany jumped up from their beenbags, pumped both fists in the air, and yelled "TRUTH OR DARE!!"

They all moaned but sat up anyway. When it came to Truth or Dare, there was no use in arguing with Alvin or Brittany. Once they were calmed down, the game was started.

"Eleanore, truth or dare?" Alvin asked.

"Dare" Eleanore sighed. A dare from Alvin Seville can't be good.

"I dare you to go outside and scream the name of your crush" Alvin said with an evil look on his face.

Eleanore glared at him. "Fine Alvin" she said.

Eleanore stood up, opened the basement door, and walked out to the backyard. Everyone scurried over to the window. It was big enough for all of them to see Eleanore. Eleanore looked over at them from the center of the backyard. Alvin winked and gave her the thumbs-up sign. Eleanore smirked and returned the sign. Then she faced forward. Which caused her right hip to be facing them. Then she screamed her crush's name. Nobody inside could hear her though.

"Aw man, these things are sound proof?" Alvin whined.

"Guess so Alvin, nothing gets in or out" Simon said.

Alvin slowly turned turned towards Simon. "You knew about this" he growled.

Simon chuckled. "Hey it's house, you should have known too."

Alvin's expression suddenly changed. "That's okay, I watched her mouth and I know for a fact that it's someone who's name starts with a 'Th'.

Alvin grinned triumpantly. Theodore blushed. _"Could it be me that Eleanore's crushing on?"_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah, and that can't be hard to figue out." Brittany said, thinking.

"Yeah" Jeanette agreed. "There really aren't that many people in school who's names start like that."

Theodore's heart skipped a beat. _"Oh, no." _he thought. _"They have to be about ready to accuse me by now."_

Theodore slowly and shyly looked up, but was surprised to find the four with their heads bowed, deep in thought insted of looking at him. Just then, Eleanore came through the basement door biting her lip, her face beet red, and looking extemely uncomfortable.

"Eleanore, what's wrong?" Jeanette asked, worry in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Eleanore responded, nervousness overpowering her voice.

"You guys um.... you... err... you know who.... uh... you know who my crush is." Eleanore squeaked in a tiny voice.

Jeanette breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh no Eleanore, you dont have to worry about that." Jeanette said reasurringly.

"The windows are soundproof" she said tapping the window lightly."

"Wha.....?" Eleanore said, her face brightening up.

"The doors are also" Simon added.

"Oh" Eleanore said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Cool."

"Yea, whatever" Alvin muttered.

Eleanor looked over at him and grinned. "Aw, I'm sorry Alvin" Eleanor said in a fake apologetic tone. I didn't mean to rain on your little parade, but it looks like you having a soundproof basement ruined it for you."

"Yeah" Alvin said playing the same game.

"And I would be totally deflated" he said sighing overdramtically. "If I wasn't watching your mouth" he smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Eleanore said, all of the color draining from her face.

"Yep" Alvin said as he grinned micheviously.

"And I know for a fact that it starts with a 'Th'."

Eleanore nervously glanced over to Theodore who was looking down at his own feet. Alvin strutted up to Eleanore and whispered in her "It won't be long now."

She shuttered at his words. Nobody noticed, but Theoodore shivered a bit too.

Jeanette rolled her eyes at Alvin. "Oh come on Alvin, there are a bunch of kids at school who's names start that way" she said, trying to come to her sisters rescue. She could see how uncomfortable Eleanore was getting.

"Are not" Alvin said in that famous annoying voice of his.

Jeanette sighed getting frustrated. As much as she wanted to say 'Are to' she would not get sucked into arguing with Alvin. That was Brittany's job. Simon could see what Jeanette was doing. She was sticking up for her sister. That was one of the things that he really loved about her, she was always thinking about other people. So Simon decided to to stand by her side and help her out.

"That may be Alvin" Simon explained. "But that doesn't mean that it's that few an amout of people that you can just go through from person to person trying to figure out who Ellie was talking about" Simon said looking over at Eleanore. "If your even sure about how the name starts off" he quickly added after seeing Eleanore starting to blush. "You dont even have the patience to do even THAT" he added with a smirk.

Jeanette smiled at Simon. He was always sticking up for her and everyone around him. And he wasn't afraid to tell his older brother when he was wrong. That was only one of the many things that she loved about him.

"Do to" Alvin replied in that same annoying little voice of his, this time crossing his arms and stomping his foot (paw) with a determined smile on his face.

Simon started to reply when Brittany cut him off. "Aw come ON Alvin!" she giggled. "You do not" she said while playfully punching him in the arm.

Alvin just stared at her with a look of fake hurt on his face.

"You can't even do FIVE math problems without saying how it takes too much of your precious time and how you don't have the patience of a scientist" Brittany continued. "So now you think that you just magically gain the patience to go around to every person in the school who's name starts with 'Th' and try to find out who Ellie was talking about?" she asked, laughing hystarically into Alvin's sweater.

"There's no way" she said with her arm around him leaning on him for support.

Alvin's fur started to frizzle madly. He had a huge crush on Brittany. And her leaning on him was more than he had expected. But he had to keep it cool.

Brittany was still giggling into his sweater. Then she heard his heartbeat quicken. She thought it was because she was embarassing him. She smiled. She loved doing that to him. It was the only way to cover up the fact that she had a gigantic crush on him. She looked up expecting to see his embarrassed face, but only then did she realise what she was doing. She started to blush madly. Then she let go and placed on hand (paw) on her hip to try and hide how embarassed she was.

Alvin nervously cleared his throught. But to hide how embarassed he was, he went back to being his old-Alvin-self again.

He placed a hand to his heart and pasted a look of fake hurt and shock on his furry face. "Well I never!" he said in a tone of fake hurt. "My own brother and friends turning against me" he said. "The world hates Alvin!" he overdramatically stated then placed the back of his paw to his forehead and tilted his head back. With that he turned on his heel and walked back over to his beanbag and sat down. He looked up to see his five friends with raised eyebrows. The girls had their hands on their hips, and the guys had their arms crossed.

"Okaaaaaaay.......?" Simon said. "Very nice performance Alvin."

Alvin gave him the thumbs-up. "It's what I'm here for bro" he said grinning.

Simon just rolled his eyes at Alvin.

Eleanor looked over at her sisters and Simon. _"Wow, I've got some really great friends" _she thought to herself. They were all trying to keep Eleanore from getting embarrassed, and that was a good friend in her book. And the fact that they were all helping her out made her realize that they were right. Alvin was just trying to scare her.

"No Alvin they're right" Eleanore said strutting up to her beanbag like Alvin strutted up to her. "It is too much for you to handle."

Smiles broke across her sister's faces. "That's right" Jeanette agreed coming over to sit in her beanbag as well.

"You tell 'em girl" Brittany said also walking over to sit in her beanbag.

"It looks like you lost this round Alvin" Simon said smiling slyly as he too came to sit in his beenbag.

"We'll see about that" Alvin said his arms cross and mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"Yes we will, now can we please get back to the game" Brittany said growing impatient.

"Fine" Alvin simply said.

They were just about to start the game back up again when they realized someone was missing; Theodore. He was standing in the same spot and position that he was after Alvin's little 'performance' only his head was bowed and his foot was tapping this time. He was clearly thinking about something.

"Yo, Theo" Alvin said trying to get Theodore's attention.

All at the same time Theodore's foot stopped tapping, his head snapped up, and he uncrossed his arms.

"Huh" Theodore said surprised that anyone would be calling his name.

"Are you going to come join the game" Eleanore asked a little confused and worried that Theodore would just seem to drop off of the face of the Earth like that.

"Oh uh yea" Theodore quickly said hoping that nobody would know what he was thinking about.

"So what were you thinking about anyway" Jeanette asked curious to know the answer.

_"Well I guess that answers that question" _he thought to himself. "Oh, um n-nothing" he stuttered.

"Are you sure your okay Theodore" Eleanore asked worried now by his stuttering.

Theodore could hear the worry in her voice and turned to face her, looking straight into her eyes and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine Eleanore" he said heartwarmingly.

This made Eleanore's heart flutter. "Well, okay" she said sweetly. This made Theodore's heart do the same.

"Okay okay, can we get back to the game now" Brittany said impatiently snapping her fingers.

Eleanor giggled. "Okay okay Britt, truth or-

But she was cut off by the sound of Dave coming bounding down the stairs. Everyone turned in that direction. Dave was at the bottom of the stairs. He almost tripped on th last one but regained his balence; barely.

"Woah woah, where's the fire Dave" asked Alvin.

Dave put his hands on his knees and tried to control his panting, but it wasn't really working out for him that well. "No....fire.." he said between gasps for air. He couldn't get anything else out.

"Would you like some water Dave" Simon asked worried that Dave was going to pass out from all of the heavy breathing he was doing.

Dave started to wave and nod frantically.

"I think that's a yes" Theodore said also worried about Dave.

"Would you like some help Simon" Jeanette asked sweetly.

Simon smiled at her. "Sure Jeanette" he replied gentleman-like.

Jeanette smiled and they both hurridly made their way to the mini-fridge that the chipmunks had in their basement. Jeanette jumped on the latch that kept the fridge's door closed securly while Simon pulled the door open. Then Jeanette jumped down and they both pulled out a bottle of water for Dave. Then Simon closed the door and picked up the rear side of the bottle and Jeanette had the top and they both carried the bottle over to Dave; who was still panting heavily. He drank the whole bottle down in five very big gulps while the chipmunks and chipettes watched him with big and worried eyes.

"Okay" Dave finally said still panting a little bit. "I was in my room lying down when I heard Eleanor scream Theodore's name through my open window.

Instantly all of the color from Eleanor's and Theodore's faces drained. While Alvin, Brittany, Simon, And Jeanette were all trying to hold back snickers.

"You don't say" Alvin said sounding like he was on the verge of laughter.

"Yeah" Dave said oblivious to what was going on or what he was doing. "And I came down here to make sure he was alright" he explained. "Is he Eleanore" Dave asked looking at her. "Uh uh..... ye-yea he-he he's fine..... D-Dave" Elanore barely managed to squeak. She honestly felt like she was going to die from embarrassment. Her cheeks were siron-red; as well as Theodore's.

"Oh" Dave said breathing a sigh of releif. "Well then... wait" Dave said noticing Eleanore was stuttering and how red her face was. "Are you okay Eleanore" he asked getting worried all over again.

"Uh huh" Eleanore said trying not to worry Dave by keeping her voice steady. Sadly, she was failing miserably.

Dave still wasn't completely bought but he decided to leave it alone anyway. "Okay" he said hesitantly. "Well I'll see you guys later" he said backing out of the room.

"Bye Dave" Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette all said together still fighting back laughter.

"Okay" Dave said then turned on his heels and climbed the stairs. As soon as they heard the door close Eleanore and Theodore (who had their backs turned to the others) could hear them, all of them, snickering. Even Simon and Jeanette, which was a little shocking but not really. Then the room suddenly got quiet. Eleanor and Theodore still hadn't moved a muscle. However Eleanor knew that they had to, she could practically _hear_ Alvin smirking and just about _feel_ four pairs of eyes burning holes in the back of their heads. Yep, Eleanor knew they had to move, Theodore on the other hand was almost terrified and he was fine with staying right in that very spot and position thank you very much. But he knew Eleanor would build up her courage and move, so he knew he would have to to.

Eleanore couln't take it any more, she had to face her sisters and best friends. I mean come on, they were her sisters and her best friends! So Eleanor built up her courage, took in a deep breath, and turned around. Hearing her do this, Theodore reacted by what he knew he was going to wind up doing; he turned around with her. Their heads were down when they turned around completely, then slowly and hesitantly they brought their heads up. Only to be greeted with exactly what Eleanor expected: a smirking Alvin and her sisters and friends that were grinning from ear to ear, with a hint of smirk on their face. Their eyes were darting from her to Theodore and back again, their smiles growing wider.

Eleanor just stared at them, her face burning with embarrassment. Then she took a silent but deep inhale, stood up, turned around, fell face-first into her beanbag, and screamed at the top of her singing lungs. At this Theodore just slouched all the way down in his beanbag. Bittany and Alvin couldn't take it anymore. The burst out laughing, rolling on the floor, and leaning on each other. Jeanette and Simon tried they're best not to laugh, but they just couldn't help it; they burst out laughing too, also rolling on the floor and leaning on each other. It wasn't that it was funny that Ellie and Theo were extremely embarrassed, it was the fact that all they had just gone through to prove Alvin wrong was just a waste of time and breath.

Eleanor and Thoedore just sat there (or layed there in Eleanore's case) waiting for their siblings to stop laughing. They were actually starting to get kinda mad; couldn't they see that they were embarrased and they weren't doing anything to help. Soon enough the laughing quieted down to just giggles, then snickers, then it stopped. They had just realized that Eleanore and Theodore were still in the same spots as before. They all started to feel really bad. I mean here they were having a 'HEE-HAA' fest on the floor while their youngest siblings were probably dying of embarrassment. They all looked at each other with sad eyes then got up and walked over to them.

"Hey Ellie" Jeanette said gently "We're sorry"

"Yea" Brittany agreed softly "We didn't mean for it to go that far"

"Yea Theo" Alvin said "We didn't want to laugh that long"

"Will you forgive us" Simon asked.

From were Theodore and Eleanore were it seemed like they really meant it, but they weren't completly bought yet.

"Really" Theodore said sarcastically as he sat up.

"Cause you know" Eleanore continued as she turned around and sat up "We wanted to make sure you guys were finished"

They all could see what they were doing and they kinda thought they deserved it.

Simon patted Theodore on the back. "Yes we are" he said truthfully.

Theodore looked up into his siblings pleading eyes and he couldn't say no, just like Eleanore couldn't when she saw her sisters' eyes.

"Alright we forgive you" they said at the same time. And all of the siblings shared a hug. **(A/N: These are the hugs that are given in the Squeakquel. For the boys, its the hug that they give Theodore after he is saved from the eagle. And for the girls, its the hug they give each other after they perform Hot n'Cold :D)**

After they finished, they all sat back down.

After a moment Eleanore suddenly asked "So are we going to get back to the game or what" like she didn't know why in the world they aere all just sitting.

"Huh" everyone but Theodore said. He too was wondering why they were just sitting.

"You still wanna play" Brittany asked with her face bightening up.

"Duh" Eleanore said. "Me and Theo are able to bounce back you know"

Everyone looked over at Theodore who was nodding. They were all a little shocked but soon smiled.

"Well let's get to it" Alvin said as he clapped his hands together.

They all sat up ready to go.

"Okay Brittany, truth or dare" Eleanore asked like she knew what was coming.

"Truth" Brittany said.

Everyone almost fell out of their beanbags.

"What!" They all exclaimed. Brittany choosing truth? The world was coming to an end. She ALWAYS chose dare.

"Yep" she said smiling proudly. "Just in case I don't want to be Ellie's dare victom"

Eleanor smirked. "Okay Britt" she said slyly.

Brittany looked at her a little unsure, but soon regained her smile. A truth cannot be as bad as a dare.

"Is it true" Eleanor started with a smirk still on her face. "That you like somebody in this room" she said proudly.

Everyone looked with wide eyes at Brittany. Did she? Brittany had her mouth dropped open, which was all the reaction Eleanore needed. She could have asked if she liked Alvin, which she already knew the answer to, but she didn't want to make her miserable. Plus this way everyone would find out sooner or later (by this she meant right after she answered) that she meant Alvin.

Brittany still had her mouth open looking at all of the anxious faces. Then she looked over at Eleanore who still had a satisfied smirk on her face and glared at her. Mabe she will stand correct herself about the truth being better than a thing. But she knew she couldn't lie about this one, if was the whole meaning of truth.

Defeated, she bowed her head, drooped her ears, and squeaked "Yes"

Instantly everyone snapped their heads towards Alvin who was blushing like crazy. They knew it was him, just like Eleanore thought they would.

The only two people left were Simon and Jeanette, and that couln't be hard to figure out.

Eleanore smiled with satisfaction. "From past experience, I'm not gonna laugh Britt" she said but was still on the verge of laughter. "Okay it's your turn" she said after she calmed herself down.

"Okay" Brittany said as she pulled her head up. Everyone could tell she had just recovered form blushing. Sinse the girls always went first in this game she asked Jeanette.

"Jeanie" she asked. "Truth or dare"

"Truth" Jeanette responded. This wasn't surprising, she almost always chose truth, but sometimes on a good day she would choose dare. Obviously this wasn't one of those days.

"Alright" Brittany said. A smile playing on her lips. She wasn't going to leave her and Simon out of the picture.

"Is it true that you like Simon" she asked her grin growing wider.

"Wow, didn't see that coming" Jeanette said nervously but sarcastically.

Simon's fur frizzled up. It just occured to him that him and Jeanette were the only ones that hadn't answered that question somehow. Everybody else couldn't help but smirk at the obvious question. Jeanette was really shy so she didn't really want to answer that question directly. She was smart, so she had to think fast. Sinse her back was to the backdoor, she figured if she could just make her way to the door she could make a break for it. She figured she had a chance to outrun them from getting those private P.E. lessons at school to help with the tripping over her own feet problem she had. She had tested it out with racing Brittany and she had actually won. And since Alvin was Brittany's male double, she knew she could outrun him too. She started to slowly back her beanbag up....

Everyone besides Simon was too busy smirking to notice what she was doing. But sinse Brittany was her devious sister, she could tell when her and Eleanore were up to something, as well as they could with her. It was a sister thing. Brittany smiled knowing that Jeanette was going to try and run.

"Hey Jeanie, why are you backing up" she asked like she had no idea what she was doing.

"I uh" Jeanette stuttered knowing that she was caught and everyone would probably know she liked Simon.

"She's trying to escape!" Alvin yelled smiling. "Get her!"

Everyone slowly got up moving towards her. Jeanette did as well, a little scared at how they were coming at her. She placed her arms behind her back trying to feel for the doorknob.

"Cmon' Jeanette you can tell us" Eleanor said in a tone that was kinda creepy.

"Yea Jeanette we promise we wont laugh" Alvin said in an also creepy tone.

Jeanette's back hit the door, she grabbed the doorknob.

"We can see what your doing Jeanette, we're ready to run" Brittany said as they got closer.

Simon couldn't watch this. They were going to pounce on her any second. "Run Jeanette run!" he yelled.

Everyone turned towards Simon still grinning. "Why Si" Theodore asked, now moving with everyone towards him.

Now Simon was getting a little scared. He started to back up while Jeanette moved forward ready to help him like he helped her.

Then, all of them standing on that particualr spot on the floor activated something below the basement.......

"Cmon' guys it's not that big a deal" Jeanette said trying to defend Simon.

"Oh really" Alvin said.

In a flash, the four were on the oppisite side of Simon and Jeanette. Causing the two to edge closer to each other.

"Then why do you have such a hard time giving us a straight answer" Brittany siad placing a hand on Jeanette's shoulder as Eleanore did the same.

Alvin and Theodore did the sme action with Simon; one of each of their hands on their bother's or sister's shoulders.

"All" Alvin started.

"You have" Brittany continued.

"To do" Theodore said.

"Is" Elaenore said.

"TELL US!" they all finished together.

Jeanette sighed. She knew here siblings and friends had won. "Okay" Jeanette said. "The truth is" she opened her mouth to finish the 'big' sentence but a low rumbling sound cut her off. Sinse she had her mouth open, Brittany 'asumed' it was coming from Jeanette; even though she really didn't.

"Jeez Jeanie, what did you have for lunch today" she said jokingly and curious as to where the sound came from.

The group snickered a little, but just as curious as Brittany as to were the sound was coming from, as was Jeanette.

They all started to look around. Then Jeanette just realized what Brittany had said. She glared at Brittany.

"Brittany" she said annoyed. "That wasn't me-AHHHH!" she screamed.

"AHHHH" the group screamed with her as they felt the ground moving.

"What's happening" Eleanore screamed over the noise.

"I don't know" Jeanette screamed just as terrified as Eleanore.

Sunddenly a rectangular piece of the ground that the chipmunks and chipettes were on tilted up in a see-saw formation and they started to slip. They were so terrifried that they couldn't move and just fell down. They all landed on top of each other. First Theodore, then Eleanore, Simon, then Jeanette, and Alvin then Brittany. Then they all slid off in different directions.

"Owww" they all moaned. It wasn't that long a drop, but long enough to wake up and feel it in the morning. About ten or fifteen feet.

Eleanore was the first to come back to reality, and reality horrified her. "You guys, it's closing!!" she screamed. And it was true, the see-saw formation was coming back around and was getting ready to close.

That snapped all of them out of they're daze. "Cmon' climb back up!" Alvin yelled.

They all scurried over to the wall and tried to climb, but it was just too steep and slippery. When they realized they couldn't climb back up, they did the only thing that they thought could possibly save them.

"DAVE!!!!" they all screamed at the top of they're lungs just as the see-saw formation closed....

**That's it for this chapter. oooo cliffhanger. So did you like it? I have a question. Sinse this is my first fanfic and i want to make another chapter, do i just erase eveything on this file and start over and save that to my next chapter, or do I just upload a new file. If anyone knows please tell me! Anyways, so what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if i'm any good. THANKS!**


	2. Sucked Into The Portal

**Ok sorry for the wait but here's chapter two! And in case you didn't know already, the characters are not based off of the cartoon, they take the looks of of their live action movie characteristics. As I hope you'll find out soon. So let me shut up and get to the chapter. Please enjoy!! :D**

**Chapter Two: Sucked Into the Portal**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were shaking so bad it felt like they were having a seizure. The girls were whimpering softly. The boys were trying to hold back tears but couldn't as they began to silently fall. I mean they were underneath their basement, which they didn't know was possible, with no help or way of getting it, because obviously Dave hadn't heard them because they were now what seemed to be three floors beneath him, the concrete was really thick so the sound was probably blocked, and Dave and Miss Miller had taken away each of their cellphones because of an incident involving Alvin and Brittany, and on top of all that, they didn't know how stable the area they were in was, especially sinse the concrete above their heads was apparently able to move. **(A/N: Pshh! I would cry too!!)**

They had all been standing there for what seemed like eternanty until Alvin finally broke the silence. "Hey guys" he whispered.

The sudden sound made everyone jump a little bit. "Yea" they all answered shakily, a little grateful for someone speaking up.

"I think mabe we should check this place err, or tunnel thingy out" he explained still in a whisper.

"Alvin are you crazy" Brittany said in a panicked whisper. "It's pitch dark in here. We can't even see our hands in front of our face, what if it's a thousand foot drop to your death if you take one step" Brittany said sounding terrified. She sounded really close, but he was still a little too scared to wonder why.

"Brittany" Brittany could hear Jeanette and Eleanor whisper urgently. She had obviously scared them even more than they already were. If that was possible.

"Despite that wonderful thought you just put in my head" Alvin started sarcastically. Brittany rolled her eyes. No matter what situation they were in, Alvin was still Alvin. "I still say it's better than standing here and burning holes in the ground" he finished still whispering.

"I REALLY hate to admit this" Simon responded in a whisper. "But I a-.... I ag-... agr-.... I agree with Alvin." he fianlly forced himself to say.

Gasps escaped everyone's mouths. "Really" Jeanette asked in an astonished whisper. She also sounded really close to Simon but he didn't know why.

"I agree with both of them" Theodore whisperes. More gasps were heard from the group.

"Is the world coming to an end" Brittany whispered.

"No" Theodore whispered. "It's just that we can't just stand around doing nothing hoping that something will happen. I mean it can't hurt to try, can it?"

There was a thinking silence. Then a sigh was heard. "No, I guess not" Eleanor whispered. She too sounded very close to Theodore. "But what can we do if we can't see?"

As if she had said the magic words, small little lights that were apparently on the side of the two walls lit up to reveal they were standing in something similar to a tunnel. The lights were small, but they were very good at providing vision with a dim orange glow. When the lights came on is when the chipmunks discovered why the chipettes sounded so close. Each of the chipettes had their arms around each of their crushes stomachs. Brittany's was around Alvin's, Jeanette's was around Simon's, and Eleanor's was around Theodore's. They all noticed this at the same time and blushed furiously. They had never held or been held like that by or from their crushes before. The chipmunks knew it was probably because the chipettes were scared, but still. The chipettes finally got their arms to listen to their brains and let go.

Brittany was thinking of a way to cover for the embarrassment that was clearly in the air when she looked up and suddenly forgot what she just did. In front of her was a huge circular dome-like room that opened up from the narrow hallways. It was so large and, well, hollow that it would echo even if you whispered.

"You guys, check this out" she said in a fasinated whisper.

Her five friends, who had their heads bowed out of embarrassment, looked up to see what she was talking about. That's when they forgot about their embarassmeant and came back to reality, realizing that they were still underground.

"Woah" Alvin said astonished and no longer whispering.

They all began to walk forward with their mouths slightly open in awe. Then they all kind of seperated exploring the dome. There wasn't really much to look at though, it was just the fact that something like this would be down here. Without even realizing it, they all happened to split up with their counterparts. Alvin and Brittany walked along the left side of the dome examining the little lights that lined the top and bottom of the dome. Simon and Jeanette walked to the center and looked up, examining the big circular light on the ceiling of the dome that provided most of its light. Theodore and Eleanor walked to the back center of the dome. There was a huge half circle lining the wall with lights on the boarder. The lights were changing colors. From red to pink to blue to purple to green to a lighter green then back to red and so on. There was a sheet of metal covering the entire center of it. So if there was something behind it, they wouldn't know what it was. On both sides of this object were three hand shapes. They were lined up horizontaly. **(A/N: For those of you that dont know which way horizontal is, it's from left to right.)** On one side, there were red, blue, and green hand shapes. On the other were pink, purple, and spring green hand shapes. This fasinated Theodore and Eleanor.

"You guys, you've got to come check this out" Theodore called not taking his eyes off of the amazing sight.

"Yea, this is amazing" Eleanor agreed not moving her eyes as well.

Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette turned to wear Theodore and Eleanor were, then ran over on their hind legs to where they were standing.

"Whoa" Alvin said as he reached the spot in front of the portal with the other three.

"What is it" Brittany asked fasinated, and directing her question to Simon and Jeanette.

Everyone turned to Simon and Jeanette who were looking interested, fasinated, and bewildered at the same time.

"I-I" Jeanette stumbled over her words, then turned to Simon who gave a small shrug of his shoulders, still extremely interested in what he was seeing. I mean, how was this even possible?

Seeing Simon shrug his shoulders Jeanette turned back to the group. "We- we dont.... know" Jeanette responded slightly embarassed.

"Wha" Everyone said jokingly.

"Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller not knowing something!" Alvin said teasingly.

"What is happenening today!!" Brittany said putting an arm around Jeanette's shoulder, smirking.

"Ha ha very funny" Simon said slightly annoyed. "This is just fasinating, I dont really know how to explain it"

Everyone bowed their heads, thinking. Then Eleanor lifted her head and stared at the colored hand prints.

"Hmm, I wonder" Eleanor mumbled mostly to herself.

"What was that Ellie" Theodore asked for everyone. No one caught what she said.

"Nothing it's just......" Eleaor said trailing off. She started to walk towards the portal.

Everyone watched her intently, wondering what she was doing. Eleanor didn't have to walk that far to get closer to the portal. Her eyes wondered across the red, blue, and green hand prints. Then to the other side of the portal and skimmed over the pink, purple, and spring green hand prints. Her eyes stopped on the spring green hand print.

_"I wonder" _she thought intently. Everyone's eyes were still on her.

Suddenly Eleanor slowly lifted up her right hand. **(A/N: Or paw.... you know what I mean) **She hovered it close to the spring green hand print. Then she gingerly placed her hand on it. It let out a bright and blinding spring green glow. So bright, everyone had to cover their eyes. Eleanor was shocked and a little nervous, but felt like she couldn't move her hand. Like it needed to be there....

"Wha- what happened" Jeanette asked as she brought her hands down from sheilding her eyes, nervous as well.

"I-I d-don't really kn-know" Eleanor stuttered. Everyone's eyes were wide with amazment and fear. They were really confused as to what was going on.

Then an idea came to Eleanor's head. "You guys" she said suddenly, turning to the group, still not moving her hand. "Try it"

"What" Brittany asked a little scared as well. She knew what she said.... but at the same time she didn't.

"Try it" Eleanor simply replied, her eyes scanning the five, waiting for a reply.

Everyone looked at Eleanor, then at each other. Then without saying a word, they all took the few steps towards the portal as well. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore walked to the left side of the portal where the red, blue, and green hand prints were, while Brittany and Jeanette joined Eleanor at the right where the pink, purple, and of course spring green hand prints were. They all felt like they knew which ones they should touch. They all slowly raised their hands like Eleanor, looked at each other with slightly worried eyes, then gently placed their hands on their signurature colors. Five other blinding colors shone from the handprints. Once again, the brilliant light caused them all to sheild their eyes with their free hands. Then six bright colors shot out in straight lines from the top of the portal, then came down and curved around to the back of their desired chipmunk or chipette. **(A/N: Of course this means, red for Alvin, blue for Simon, green for Theodore, pink for Brittany, purple for Jeanette, and spring green for Eleanor) **All of them noticed this and turned around without removing their hands. But as soon as they turned around, the lights hit them. There wasn't any force when the lights hit them, but it just caught them off guard, which caused them to jump. When the lights hit them, their bodies were outlined with their colors, which caused their silouette to glow bright with their colors. Okay, now this was enough to make them remove their hands. I mean what the heck was going on?! They all snatched their hands away.

"You-your glowing!!" Brittany yelled scared.

"I-I know" Jeanette stuttered just as scared.

Everyone backed away from the portal and stared at each other, then at themselves.

"What's going on!" Theodore asked shaking a little bit.

"I-" Simon started but was cut off as the metal sheet over the mouth of the portal began to open up.

They all just stared at it, afraid to move, breathing fast, and mouths slightly open. Once the metal sheet was no longer visible, the mouth of the potal was completley revealed. It was swirling with an ara of all of their signurature colors. **(A/N: I'm not typing all of the colors again!!)** Then, from out of the mouth of the portal, another line of the six colors shot out. But this time they didn't go towars the 'munks and 'ettes, it went to the top of the portal where the original lines came form. Then they started to swirl around and around again. It started to look like a colorful halo. **(A/N: For those that dont know what a halo is, its that little circular thing that angle's have over their heads like you see sometimes in picturers**) As it was still swirling, it turned into the formation of a star with all of the colors. Red was on the top point, blue was on the left point, green was on the right point, pink was on the bottom left point, purple was on the bottom right point, and spring green was directly in the middle of all of them. Everyone was still staring with big eyes. Then the colorful star exploded but didn't make a sound. It just looked like one of those fireworks that goes into the air and then explodes. It was very colorful and beautiful actually. Then the bright colors that were outling their bodies faded away. They noticed this and looked down at themselves, then back up at the portal. Everything got quiet then. Not that anything was actually making a sound, just all of the activity was stopped.

Alvin was the first to speak. "Well..."

Everyone jumped a little and looked at him.

"That was a beautiful little fireworks show and all" he continued shakily "but right now I think I want to focus on getting the heck out of here!" he said as he was about to turn and run. But something stopped him.

It was Jeanette. This was a little unexpected. "Wait" she suddenly said.

Alvin turned and stared at her, as did everyone else.

"Dont you think we should stay" she continued shyly.

Alvin was about to answer with an 'Are you crazy' but someone beat him to it.

"Are you crazy!?" It was Brittany. "I for one do NOT want to stay in this crazy place!" she exclaimed. "I mean does anyone know what the heck just happened!!"

"Well no" Jeanette said. "But I feel like we need to stay... for some reason" she said thoughtfully.

"Me too" Eleanor suddenly piped up. "I don't know why, but I feel like we do" she said a little more confidently than Jeanette.

"Me three" Theodore said smiling at Eleanor, who smiled back.

"Me four" Simon said. This was the most unexpected.

"Really" Alvin asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Simon said honestly. "This is an amazing discovery" he said turning to look at the still swirling portal.

"That's what I was thinking" Jeanette piped up coming to stand beside Simon. Simon smiled at her. Jeanette blushed and smiled back.

"Okay" Alvin said slowly, a little disguested by his brothers' flirting in front of him. "But I still think that-"

He was interupted by a breeze blowing everyone's hair and clothes back a little bit.

"Is there a draft in here" Brittany asked.

"Does anyone else feel that breeze" Alvin said almost at the same time as Brittany.

"Yea I do" Jeanette said covering her arms and shivering a little bit.

"What do you think-" but Eleanor was interupted in mid-sentence by her feeling herself start to slip. "Whoa!" she said as she fell on her back and started to slide toward the portal.

"Eleanor!" Theodore said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. But now he was starting to slip, as did everyone else as the draft got stronger.

Everone fell on their backs and started to slide towards the portal.

"Ahhh!" Brittany screamed as she got closer to the mouth of the portal. She was about to let herself go in until she felt a hand grab hers. She was stopped a few feet from the potal's mouth.

She looked up to see it was Alvin who had saved her. "I won't let you fall Britt!" he yelled over the breeze as he pulled her up.

Metal bars were lined in three rows of six in the center of the dome. Everyone struggled to grab onto one. They all managed to grab one that was in the back row. Theodore had the far left one, Eleanor had one right next to his, Alvin had one in the center next to Eleanor, and Brittany had a center one next to Alvin, Jeanette had one on the right next to Brittany and Simon had the far right next to Jeanette. The bars were pretty close to one another, so that you could reach out and touch the 'munk or 'ette next to you. But the breeze was really picking up and no one knew how long they could hold on.....

"I don't know how long I can hold on!!" Eleanor yelled shaking her wisping hair out of her face due to the fierce wind.

"What is happening!!" Jeanette screamed terrified at what was going on.

"I don't know!" Alvin answered straining to keep a tight grip on the bar.

"I'm slipping!!" Brittany said feeling herself begin to let go of the bar.

"Hold on tight Britt!" Alvin yelled.

"AHHH!!" Brittany screamed as she let go of the bar.

"BRITTANY!" Jeanette and Eleanor screamed.

Brittany grabbed onto the bar that was underneath hers on the second row.

"I'm okay!!" Brittany yelled over the noise of the wind knowing that it was just a matter of time before she slipped again.

The wind was really picking up now. It sounded like a frieght train!

"AHH!" Jeanette let go and was about to look for another bar to grab onto, but Simon caught her hand and pulled her back onto her bar.

"I got you!" he yelled.

"Thanks!" she yelled back shocked at how strong Simon was. I guess she wasn't the only one taking private classes in gym.

Now the wind seemed to pick up even more if that was possible, because now everyone let go of their bars and fell down to the one underneath theirs. But their feet were no longer on the ground, now they were up behind them as if they were floating. Now they only had their hands to help them hold on.

They had all grabbed onto their second bars in a sligtly different way. Alvin was backwards in grabbing his. **(A/N: Which means if he looked like he was on his stomach the first time, he now looked like he was on his back this time.) **Simon had grabbed the middle of his with only his right hand. Theodore grabbed the edge of his with his left hand and the edge of Eleanor's with his right hand. Brittany had fell before everybody else so she was grabbing hers the same way. Jeanette, instead of grabbing the top part of the bar like you noramlly would think, grabbed the under part of the bar so that the back of her hands was facing the floor. Eleanor grabbed the two poles on the floor that were holding up both ends of the metal bar.

"AHHHH!!" they all screamed.

"We've got to hold on you guys!" Alvin yelled over the piercing noise as he used his right hand to swing his body back into place and then positioned his left hand back on top of the bar.

"How! The wind is way to strong for us to hold on for much longer!!" Eleanor screamed as she used her left and right hands to climb up to the top of the bar **(A/N: Which wasn't that far) **like vertical monkey bars. **(A/N: For those that don't know what vertical is, it's up and down) **

"We're going to have to let go!" Jeanette yelled as she swung her right hand to the top of the bar and then her left.

"We can't just let go!" Brittany screamed as she repositioned her hands to keep from slipping again.

"Do we really have another choice!" Simon yelled as he swung his left hand onto the bar, then repositioned his right so they wouldn't be too close to each other.

"What does this thing even want from us!" Theodore yelled as he let go of Eleanor's pole and criss-crossed his right hand over his left, then moved his left hand from underneath his right and back onto the top of the bar. **(A/N: Wow!! If you think about it, they are all pretty althetic! It's takening a lot of strength for them to do this. Especially with the wind blasting on them!!) **

"I don't know but- LOOKOUT!!" Brittany shrieked.

Everyone turned to Brittany then to where her terrified eyes were looking. The wind was so strong that it had ripped the bars that aparently weren't that good into the ground, right out of the ground!!

Alvin gasped. "DUCK!!" he yelled.

Everyone ducked as the bars, along with the two poles on each side that was holding them up, flew over their heads. Missing them by mere inches. All six of them disappeared into the portal.

"Whew!" Alvin said only the slightest bit relevied. "Good thing we dodged that one hu-" But he was cut off by the terrifying fact that the six bars that they were on were coming out of the ground too!

"Oh no!!" Jeanette screamed as the left side of everybody's bar came out of the ground. This jerked everyone as they slid down their bars and grabbed onto their left poles that were hovering above the ground.

"Their going to come out of the ground and we'll be sucked in too!" Eleanor screamed trying to keep her grip on the pole.

"What are we going to do!" Brittany screamed.

Before anyone could answer the chipettes' right poles came completely out of the ground.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" the three let out an ear peircing scream as they fell towards the portal still holding their left poles.

"BRITTANY!!" Alvin yelled.

"JEANETTE!!" Simon yelled.

"ELEANOR!!" Theodore yelled.

A few feet from the portal the girls were jerked to a stop. They all shook their hair from their eyes to see what had happened. The two poles that held up the girls' bars had caught in the bars on the first row. The looked up to see the fearful faces that the boys had.

"We're fine" they all said together, still holding on to the left poles that came off the second row with a tight grip. The wind was still blowing very furiously, which was making holding on really hard. Everyone's arms were aching, but they knew they had to try and hold on.

The boys let out shaky sighs of relief. This didn't last very long however because their right poles came out of the ground too. But this time their poles didn't catch onto the bars on the third row. They screamed knowing that they were going to go into the potal. The girls saw this coming and reached out their hands and grabbed one of the boys' hands. The chipmunks stopped screaming as they watched the bars go into the portal without them. Then they looked up to see the chipette of their dreams trying to help them up while keeping their grip on their poles. They boys noticed they were kind of struggling so they got up all of their strength and helped the girls to pull themselves up.

"Thanks" they said in usion smiling at the girls as they got a grip on the bars on the first row.

"No prob- AHH!" the girls started to say but were cut off but their poles being unhooked from the bars and falling towards the portal. The boys thought fast yet again as they each caught a chipette's hand and three more of the bars fell into the portal.

"We're does this look familiar" each of the chipmunks asked the chipettes of their dreams as they helped them onto their bars on the first row.

Each of the chipettes smiled at how smooth the chipmunk of their dreams could be even in a situation like this. Their smiles didn't last long though, because everyone's right poles came out of the earth and jerked them yet again causing them to slide down their bars and grip their right poles. Their feet were only inches away from the portal's mouth now and the wind was like a tornado's.

"We're.....gonna...... fall!!" Jeanette could barly choke out because the wind was like actually chocking her. **(A/N: You know how if your directly facing blowing wind, it seems to kind of choke you! Try sticking you head out a car window!!) **

"We have... to hold... o-AAAAAHHH!!" Eleanor screamed as she could no longer keep her grip and fell towards the portal. Theodore couldn't act fast this time, he could barely keep his own grip. But if still hurt to see the girl of his dreams fall into that portal.

Eleanor disappeared into the portal. "ELEANOR!!" Brittany and Jeanette yelled as tears began to stream their cheeks. They just wanted this all to stop.

"NO!" Jeanette yelled. "WHOA!!" she shrieked as she lost her gripping and fell into the portal as well.

"NO!!" Simon yelled.

"JEANETTE!!" Brittany screamed. "AHHHH!" she shrieked as her left pole came out of the ground. She let go and fell back into the portal with her bar coming with her.

"BRITTANY!" Alvin yelled as he watched her disappear.

Tears slid down each of the boys' furry cheecks. They knew they had to stay strong but it was really hard to right now.

"What now boys!!" Alvin yelled over the defening noise, shaking a little bit.

"I don't know!!" Simon and Theodore said at the same time. As they said this, their right poles came out of the ground, and like Brittany they let go as they fell back into the portal with their bars coming too.

"AAHHH!!" they yelled as they disappeared into the colorful mouth of the portal.

The other two bars that Jeanette and Eleanor were on broke free of the ground and fell into the portal also. Then, as if the portal knew it had everything it needed, the wind stopped and the metal sheet slid back over the portal. It was hard to believe that so much defeaning noise was in that dome a second ago because now there was a defeaning silence and everything was still.......

**A/N: WHEW!! It was harder than I thought to write this chapter. I was going to put the next part in to but I wanted to show this part really bad!! But I PROMISE it will not take as long! Let me just say that I will introduce some new characters in my next chapter!! Im going to start working on it right now! I am SO EXCITED! I am going to introduce to you the wonderful planet of Planet Star!!**

**Okay anyway..... REVIEW!! And thanks for all the friendly reviews I got last time. Its making me so excited!**


	3. Talking Alligator?

**Sorry again for the long wait. I'm just getting over all of my school projects. I was gonna put another part, but it was too long and I wanna give this to you. So my new characters will be introduced to you in the NEXT chapter. Not this one. So anyways, enjoy!!**

**Chapter 3: Talking Alligator? **

On the planet of Planet Star everything was quiet and beautiful. Well, it was queit untill.....

"Ahhhhh!" Eleanor screamed as she fell from what seemed like the sky and into the sparkling crystal blue lake.

Lucky for her she knew how to swim because the lake was a lot deeper than it seemed. She opened her eyes underneath the water when she started to swim back up but stopped.

_"Whoa!!" _she thought.

She was so amazed by what she saw. The water was as clear as crystal and it felt great, so cool on her skin. She also saw what looked to be an underwater cave that led to some other part of the lake. Or at least some other part of this place.

_"Hey" _she thought realizing that she was low on air. _"What is this place?" _

She began to swim back up to the surface. Once she got there she took in a huge breath of air. Her chest was aching from holding her breath for so long. She swam over to the grassy bank of the lake. She placed her hands on the grass and was about to lift herself out of the water.

"Whoa" she said to herself. "This grass sure is soft"

She lifted herself onto the shore with her arms which were still aching from holding onto those bars. "And green too" she said admiring the grass with her feet still floating in the water.

That's when she remembered what she had been threw a minute ago. "Wait!" she said starting to panic again.

Where were her sisters? Where were the chipmunks? Where was Theodore?! She looked up to the sky from where she fell and gasped. In the sky was a black hole! Had she really fell out of that? She didn't have much time to think about it though, because she heard high pitched femenine screaming. Eleanor's heart filled with hope. Could it be one of her sisters?

Sure enough Jeanette became visible as she fell from the black hole. "AHHH!!" she screamed as she hit the water.

The water sprayed Eleanor on the shore. But she didn't care. She was wet anyway and she just wanted to know if her sister was alright. She stared at the water for about 15 seconds. Then a terrifying thought hit her. Did Jeanette know how to swim?!! She was about to dive back into the water when Jeanette broke the surface of the water. She took in a huge breath like Eleanor and swam over to the shore. She pulled herself onto the shore a few feet beside Eleanor. Eleanor was a little confused as the excited smile she once had was replaced with confusion. Didn't she see her? Jeanette took off her glasses and began cleaning them with her long sleeved purple shirt sinse they had a lot of water on them. But her shirt was also soaked sooooo..........

Eleanor desided to test her theory about Jeanette seeing her. "Jeanette?" she squeaked softly.

Jeanette's head snapped up and she quickly slid her purple-rimmed glasses onto her face. She looked to where the voice came from. Was it one of her sisters? Sure enough it was. A smile broke across her face as Eleanor's returned.

"Eleanor!" Jeanette screamed.

"Jeanette!" Eleanor scremed at exactly the same time.

Jeanette crawled over to where Eleanor was and gave her a huge hug.

"Sorry it took me so long to come back up" Jeanette said as they finally broke apart. "But did you see what was down there?" she said fasinated.

"Yea I did" Eleanor said. "Really amazing" she said remembering the beautiful sight.

"But wait" Eleanor said remembering something else. "When you came back up, why didn't you see me? We were only like 4 feet apart."

"Oh yeah" Jeanette remembered, thinking how worried her sister must have been. "Sorry, I was just in such deep thought about what this place is" she said apologetically.

"Oh ok" Eleanor said knowing that she was sorry. "What is this place anyway" she said looking around.

Jeanette was about to answer but a high pitched scream and a pink blur cut her off. It hit the water and came up in about the amount of time Jeanette did. That's when they could see who it clearly was. It was Brittany. She took in a huge breath of air, and as soon as she opened her eyes, she saw her two sisters.

"Jeanie! Ellie!" she shrieked in happiness.

"Brittany!!" Jeanette and Eleanor shrieked together just as happy.

They held out their arms awaiting their hug as Brittany tore threw the water towards them. Once she got to the shore, she embraced them so quick that all three of them toppled over. They giggled as Brittany rolled off of her sisters and layed down beside Jeanette who was beside Eleanor. They laid their for a while staring at the beautiful baby blue sky when Brittany's eyes fell on the black hole.

"What the?!" Brittany yelled as she sat up.

Jeanette and Eleanor jumped at their sister's sudden out burst and sat up too.

"What's wrong Britt?" Jeanette asked concerned all over again.

"WHAT. IN. THE. WORLD. IS. THAT?" she asked staring stupidly up at the sky.

"I think we fell out of that" Eleanor said thinking again.

"THAT?!" Brittany asked still not getting any of this.

"Uh huh" Jeanette said looking up at the sky as well.

Brittany smiled at a memory that suddenly popped into her head. She giggled.

Her sisters looked over at her. "You know, this reminds me of that movie that we were watching with the chip-" she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

Where were the boys?!!

"Wait a minute!!" she said panicked as she got up. "Where are the guys!?"

Her sisters gasped as they got up too. Where were the chipmunks and why didn't they fall from the black hole yet?

"Well...uh, mabe they let go at a different time and just haven't gotten here yet?" Jeanette suggested unsurely as her and Eleanor got up as well and stared up at the sky.

"Yea, mabe" Brittany said as she slowly sat back down at looked up at the sky with hope in her heart.

They sat there for about a minute and a half but it felt like forever. Their sad and worried eyes were locked on the black hole as nothing happened. At about their two minute mark Brittany came to the conclusion that something had happened and the boys hadn't made it. All three of the sisters thought the same thing as their eyes filled with tears.

Suddenly Brittany turned to her sisters and whispered "They didn't make it" as tears started to flow.

"No" Eleanor and Jeanette whispered and looked at the ground as tears started to leak out of their eyes as well.

There was so much that they hadn't gotten to tell them. That they thought they were in love with them.......

"I never even got to tell Alvin-" Brittany started but was cut off by the sound of high pitched laughter.

All three chipettes gasped as they looked up to the sky as Alvin, Simon, and Theodore became visible. Wide and eleated grins broke across their faces. Only one thing left them kind of confused and shocked. Why in the world were they all smiling and laughing!!??

"Whooo Hoooo!!" Alvin yelled as he did a cannon-ball into the water.

"Coooooooooool" Simon yelled as he flipped in the air and landed in the same position as Alvin into the water.

"Awesooooooooome!" Theodore yelled as he did a belly-flop into the water.

The girls just stood at the edge of the water staring at the water with confused faces on, but smiling.

"_What just happened" _each girl thought simotaniously.

Just then each chipmunk broke the water together giggling like idiots.

"TIE!" they yelled together still giggling.

The chipettes decided to try something.

"Uh, guys?" they called softly.

The boys instantly stopped giggling. They knew those sweet voices anywhere. It must have been the chipettes!

They snapped their heads in the girls' direction and sure enough, the chipettes were on their hands and knees at the edge of the water staring at them with worried eyes. The boys smiled at the warmth of those three pairs of blue, violet, and green eyes that they have grown to know and love.

"Brittany?" Alvin said smiling.

"Jeanette?" Simon said smiling as well.

"Eleanor?" Theodore said also smiling.

The girls looked at each other, smirked, and looked back at the boys.

"Alvin?" Brittany said sarcastically.

"Simon?" Jeanette said sarcastic as well.

"Theodore?" Eleanor said just as sarcastic as her two sisters.

They smirked at the boys then gave them real and warm smiles. The boys' hearts skipped beats at their heartwarming smiles.

"I'm pretty sure we've gone through the introductions already guys" Brittany said sweetly with her baby-blue eyes locked on Alvin's chesnut brown ones.

"Yeah, I guess so" Alvin said as he came back to Earth and he and his brothers began to swim back to the shore. "But it never hurts to double-check" he said smirking at Brittany.

Brittan's heart fluttered. As the boys reached the shore, they each climbed onto the soft grass, stood on all fours, and shook themselves like, well like a chipmunk would, to get themselves dry. The girls watched them do this when something occured to them. They were still soaking wet! They hadn't dried themselves yet. They stared down at their soaked clothes and fur, blushed, and shyly looked back up at the boys who were standing on on their hind legs and smiling down at them knowing what they were thinking. The girls looked back down. They were so embarrassed! How could they have not remembered to dry themselves off!?

"Go ahead" Alvin said crossing his arms as he smiled at Brittany with his brothers doing the same with smiling at Jeanette and Eleanor.

"O-okay" Brittany said still embarassed as she looked at her two sisters.

They positioned themselves and shook the water out of their clothes, hair, and fur. The boys dropped their arms and stared as they watched the girls do this.

They were all thinking the same thing: "_Wow, she even looks cute while doing that." _they each thought while studying the chipette they had mad crushes on as dreamy smiles spread across their faces. The chipettes finished and stood on their hind legs and looked up at the boys who still had stupid grins on their faces.

"Are you guys okay?" Brittany said as she studied Alvin's face. (Which she thought was extremely cute when he was doing that, not that it wasn't all the time)

Her sisters did the same with Simon and Theodore. The boys immediatly snapped out of their trances and chuckled nervously.

"Uh-hehe..yea" Alvin answered trying to cover for him and his brothers. "Just thinking of something"

"Really? What?" Brittany said teasing Alvin.

"Nothing!" all three of them answered way too quickly.

The girls giggled at this and just decided to drop the subject. That's when Brittany thought of something.

"Hey" she said adressing the three brothers. "Why were you three giggling like idiots when you fell out of....that thing" she said pointing at the sky.

"Oh yea" Alvin said smiling grateful that they didn't embarrass themselves too much. "Have you guys tried it! It's like a crazy ride!"

His bothers grinned excidedly at the rush they had felt.

"Ride?!" Brittany yelled in disbelief. "It was terrifiying!"

Her sisters nodded in agreement.

Alvin walked over and put an arm around Brittany, which caused her fur to friz up. "Mabe, to a girl!" Alvin smirked. "But to us, it was like Golliath at Six Flags!"

"But, the vortex could have vaporized you guys" Jeanette said looking Simon in the eyes with her own worried ones.

"And we never would have seen you again" Eleanor said doing the same with Theodore.

Brittany looked at at Alvin with serious and suddendly scared eyes as well. The boys looked back realizing what could have happened.

"Oh....well we never thought about it that way." Theodore said looking Eleanor staight in the eyes.

"But nothing happened to us" Simon said staring contently at Jeanette.

"And lets be grateful it didn't." Alvin said looking deep into Brittany's eyes. "We're okay" he never knew how much Brittany and her sisters cared for him and his brothers.

The girls smiled and the boys smiled back. Then they all blushed and looked down.

"So, what is this place?" Alvin asked as he looked back up and behind Brittany at the beautiful scenery.

"We don't know" Brittany said.

"Well, should we...I don't know, look around?" Simon suggested.

"I, I guess" Eleanor answered.

"Wait, before we do, we need to hydrate" Jeanette pointed out. "We don't know how long we will be walking and how far more food or water is"

"Okay" Theodore said as they all turned and walked back to the edge of the lake.

They all got down on their knees, cupped their hands, and filled them with water. Just as their lips were about to touch the cool liquid, Brittany dropped hers.

"Wait a minute" Brittany suddenly said which caused everybody to drop their handful of water.

"What" Alvin said slightly annoyed at Brittany.

"Is this water, you know, safe to drink?" she asked. "Like, it's not salt water or anything is it?"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy!

"Brittany" Jeanette calmly stated. "This is a lake, not the ocean. Of course it's not salt water." she said carefully as to not make Brittany think she was implying she was stupid.

"O....kay" Brittany said still a little unsure. "But it doesn't have parasites right?"

Jeanette sighed and looked at Simon. He got her hint that she wanted them both to test the water. They found out how to test water for its safety to drink at school. Simon nodded and began doing a lot of things to the water that nobody understood with Jeanette. Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, and Thodore gawked at them.

Finally Jeanette and Simon looked up at the four. "It's clean" they stated.

"Great" Alvin, Thodore, and Eleanor said then smiled.

Jeanette and Simon smiled back and cupped their hands with water and began to drink. As did everybody else exept Brittany.

After like three gulps of water Eleanor looked up and noticed Brittany staring at the water. "Britt, it's okay to drink. Don't you trust Si and Jeanie?" she asked.

Brittany looked at Eleanor, then at Simon and Jeanette who were taking in handful after handful of water, then back at Eleanor. "Yea, I guess" she smiled. "Thanks Ellie"

Eleanor smiled. "No problem Britt" she said, and then she went back to drinking beside Theodore.

Brittany took a deep breath and looked at the water. When she did, her heart jumped. She thought she saw a flash of something dark green in the water.

She fell back. "Did you guys just see that" she said just above a whisper.

"See what?" Alvin said as he lifted his head up from the water and turned to look at her. Everyone else did the same.

"I-I think I just saw something in the water" Brittany said begining to tremble.

Everyone turned around and searched the surface of the water. It was still, nothing but blue. They turned back to her with confused looks.

"I don't see anything" Alvin said looking at her.

Brittany hoisted herself back up and shuffled on her knees towards the edge of the water. When she got there, she looked down at the water at the still surface.

"Huh?" Brittany said in shock. "But-But-"

"Brittany, your mind is probably playing tricks on you because your so paranoid about the water" Jeanette explained.

"Yea, that's probably it" Alvin reasurred Brittany. "So drink up, we're about to set out" he said as he got up with everybody else.

They walked a few feet then turned back to Brittany and waited for her to drink so they could start exploring. Brittany filled her hands with water and was about to drink when she saw another green flash very similar to the one she saw before. It was closer this time though.

"Ahhhh!!" Brittany screamed, which caused her to throw her hands up and rain water over her five friends.

"Brittany!" Jeanette and Eleanor screamed and ran over to her.

The boys just stood there frozen. They were sorta in a state of shock at Brittany's scream.

"Brittany" Jeanette and Eleanor said as they knelt beside their sister who was backing up using her hands as legs as she sort of slid on her butt. Her terrified eyes were locked on the water.

"Brittany what's wrong" Eleanor asked concerned as she and Jeanette helped her to her feet.

As soon as Brittany's heels tounched the ground, so tried to turn and run. But Jeanette and Eleanor held her back.

"There is something in the water!" Brittany screamed struggling to get free of her sisters' grasp.

"Brittany calm down!" Jeanette yelled.

Brittany stopped struggling and turned to her sisters with very frightened eyes. "Something's in there" she barely whispered.

"Brittany" Eleanor started but Brittany cut her off.

"I'M NOT KIDDING!!" she screamed as she tried to run again.

Her sisters jumped at her sudden outburst but kept a tight grip on Brittany until she stopped struggling. She turned to her sisters again and looked like she was about to cry.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other with concerned eyes. "Brittany, how about we go with you to the water and you can show us" Eleanor suggested looking straight at Brittany.

Brittany looked hurt. "You guys think I'm crazy" she said quietly then raised her voice. "I'M NOT! THERE IS SOMETHING IN THERE!!" she yelled as tears started to flow.

"Brittany, we do not think your crazy" Eleanor said softly.

"We just want you to show us" Jeanette replied.

Brittany suddenly grabbed her sisters into a hug for strength. Her sisters hugged her back and tried to stop her from shaking. She was really scared. When they let go Brittany took in a big breath.

"Let's go" she said as she grabbed their hands.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked back at the boys who seemed to have come out of their trance. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore smiled weakly and gave them the thumbs-up sign. Jeanette and Eleanor returned the smile and the thumbs-up with their free hand. (Which for Jeanette was her left hand, and for Eleanor was her right)

As soon as they took one step, Brittany turned for one last attempt to run but Jeanette and Eleanor saw this coming and kept tight grips on her hands. Brittany huffed and they proceeded to walk slowly towards the edge of the lake. Brittany hesitated more with every step, but her sisters kept her moving. Once they got to the edge of the lake, they slowly peered over but saw only clear water.

"Britt, I don't see anything" Jeanette said scanning the water.

"Me, neither" Eleanor said searching the water carefully.

Brittany just stayed quiet and searched the water intently.

After around a minute she finally spoke up. "Huh" she said and turned to her sisters. "I guess you guys were ri-"

Brittany was cut off by something that would haunt her for the rest of her life in her dreams. A huge what looked to be 6 foot long alligator jumped out of the water at them!

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" All three of the girls let out ear piercing screams as they fell back on their backs and scrambled to get away from the giant creature.

The chipmunks must have jumped at least ten feet in the air. (exaggeration)

"WHOA!!" they yelled as they fell back at the giant alligator's surprise attack. (Keep in mind that they weren't that far away from the chipettes)

The alligator growled at the chipettes and started towards them. It opened its big jaws and made a snap at Brittany's legs.

"AHH!" Brittany screamed as she brought her legs up inches away from the alligator's massive mouth.

The chipettes tried to get up but their legs wouldn't let them. Next the alligator tried Jeanette's legs. It brought up its giant claws and slashed down.

"AHH!" Jeanette gasped and spread her legs in either direction as the alligator's claws came down in between them.

Jeanette quickly moved back and continued trying to get away. The chipmunks were moving away as well, but they had gotten farther away. Their backs hit something. They gasped and turned around. They sighed in relief. It was just a tree.

"A tree!" Alvin said.

Nobody had to think twice. The three brothers scurried up the tree and looked back down.

"We've got to help the girls" Alvin stated.

But they couldn't fight the alligator alone. What were they going to do? That's when Theodore looked around. In the tree were apples. He looked back at the alligator, then back up at the apples. He picked one. They were definetly ripe, they felt really hard. But mabe that was good. He began to bang it on the thick tree branch he and his brothers were sitting on. It didn't make a dent!

A smile spread across Theodore's face. "Hey look guys!!" he siad holding the apple up towards his brothers.

Alvin and Simon turned their heads towards Theodore and frowned.

"Theodore!!" Alvin said looking at the apple. "This is no time for snacking!!"

Theodore frowned. "NOOO!!!" Theodore said a little offended. "These apples are really hard"

His brothers looked confused. "So?" Simon said.

A smile spread across Theodore's face. "Sooo.." he motioned his brothers to huddle up and they did.

Theodore began to explain his plan as smiles spread across Alvin's and Simon's faces.

While the boys are having a conversation, the girls are desprately trying not to get eaten alive!

The alligator's creepy eyes suddenly locked on Eleanor. Eleanor thought her heart stopped. The alligator began to move towards her. Eleanor squeakqed in terror and tried to get away. The alligator was only halfway from Eleanor when it suddenly lunged at her.

"AHH!!" she screamed as she threw herself to the left as the alligator buried its teeth into the grass.

Eleanor hit the ground and rolled two times before she bumped into Brittany. She and Jeanette had seen the whole thing.

"Ellie, are you okay!?" Brittany said helping Eleanor sit up.

"Yea, I'm fine" Eleanor said rubbing her lower back.

"Cmon lets go-AHHHHH!!" all of the girls scream as the alligator whipped its tail and sent all three of them flying.

Their backs hit the tree and it knocked the breath out of them. However, they were still consious. When the chipmunks heard their screams, they had turned their heads just in time to see the girls fly into the tree.

"Hurry guys!" Theodore yelled to his brothers who were frantically picking apples off of the tree.

The alligator moved towards the girls menacingly. They gasped but were knocked against the tree so hard, it was like they were paralized so they couldn't move. The alligator brought its claws up and slashed at the girls heads.

"AHHH!!" they screamed as they ducked their heads as they alligator's claws cut into the thick bark of the tree.

They all buried their heads into their knees and started to cry. They were all thinking the same thing._ "This is how I'm going to die." _The kept crying waiting for the pain of the alligators's claws or jaws or whatever. Instead they heard something that shocked and frightened them: The alligator's screams. Was it its battle cry? No, this was more like screams of pain. But why? The girls looked up at the alligator to see it stumbling backwards and screaming in pain. They also saw objects flying down from....the tree? Were those...apples? The chipettes looked up to see the chipmunks fireing apples from the tree left and right. They were using their feet and hands in swift motions.

"Hey ugly!" Alvin yelled down at the alligator as he jumped and kicked an apple that Simon threw his way.

"Ha Ha Ha!" his brothers laughed in excitment as they each threw an apple up and flip-kicked them.

The chipettes looked up at the chipmunks and smiled at how brave and confident they were being. When the chipmunks had gotten the alligator a safe distance away from the chipettes, they stopped.

"Cease fire!" Alvin yelled to his brothers who instantly stopped at stood at attention like they were in the military.

The chipettes giggled. Now because they were just being silly.

"Cmon men, lets move move move!!" Alvin said like a drill sargent.

"Yes sir" Simon and Theodore replied and went to either side of Alvin.

"Operation 'Save the Chipettes' is a go go go!" Alvin said pointing his finger in the air.

Simon and Theodore smiled. The boys went down to the lowest branch and Simon got down on all fours. Alvin then grabbed Simon's ankles and lowered him down. They could almost reach the chipettes. The chipettes had their eyes locked on the alligator as it started to recover.

"It's getting up" Jeanette whispered. Her eyes going wide.

Theodore then climbed down Simon and Simon grabbed his ankles. Now Theodore could just touch the top of Eleanor's hair.

"Guys" Theodore whispered to the chipettes who were frozen in fear so as to not startle them or the alligator.

Obviously it didn't work for the chipettes because the were very startled.

"AHH!" they squeaked as they whipped around to see the chipmunk-rope the boys had created. The alligator whipped its head up to. It let out a low growl.

The chipmunks jerked a little bit at the chipettes outburst.

"Whoa" Alvin said as he slid down the branch a little bit struggling to maintain the two other chipmunks he was holding up. "Be a little more careful with the outburst girls" he groaned.

"He he, sorry" Brittany said nervously.

Simon looked up and saw the alligator standing up. "Grab on girls" he said urgently.

The chipettes looked over their shoulders and gasped at the alligator that was glaring at them. "Okay" they quickly said together.

Eleanor looked up at Theodore. She looked very scared.

"It's okay Eleanor, grab on" he said to her reasurringly holding out his hands.

Eleanor smiled weakly and reached for his hands. She could barely touch his fingertips.

"Mmmm" she mumbled as she struggled.

"Hurry up Ellie" Brittany said as she held a trembling Jeanette tightly.

"Your gonna have to jump Ellie" Theodore said.

"Uh-I don't know" Eleanor said unsurely.

"Don't worry" Theodore said as he smiled warmly at her. "I'll catch you"

Eleanor smiled back and blushed a little bit.

"Any day" Alvin said. "I'm losing my grip"

"Sorry" Eleanor apologized.

"Okay, on the count of three" Theodore said.

"Okay" Eleanor said shakily as she positioned herself.

"One" Theodore counted.

Eleanor raised her arms.

"Two"

She took a deep breath.

"Three" Theodore yelled.

Eleanor gathered all of the strength she had left and jumped. Theodore caught her as soon as she was close enough.

"Nice catch Theo" Brittany said.

"Thanks" Theodore said as he was looking at Eleanor who was looking at the ground with frightened eyes. "Don't worry Ellie, I won't let you fall"

Eleanor looked up and smiled. "Thank you" she said sweetly.

Theodore blushed.

"I think the flirting can wait you guys" Brittany said urgently as the alligator was edging towards them.

"He he, right" Theodore said embarrassed. "Okay Alvin, pull!" Theodore yelled up to Alvin.

"No problem" Alvin groaned as he began to pull.

As soon as Simon was able to stand up on the trunk Alvin once stood, Alvin collasped and let Simon take over in being the anchor to the chipmunk-rope.

"That..was...agonizing" Alvin said between breaths.

Now there was enough space for the chipette who was next to grab on.

"Okay Jeanette, your turn" Simon called down to her.

Jeanette looked up unsurely. "Oh, well, I'm not that great at things like-

The alligator let out a loud growl. Jeanette squeaked and grabbed on to Eleanor's ankles.

"Great jump Jeanie" Eleanor said to Jeanette. "Alright Si, you can pull now" she called up.

"Roger that" Simon said as he took a deep breath and started to pull.

As soon as Theodore could stand on the trunk, Simon fell out too, but only for a little bit; Theodore couldn't handle pulling all three of them up by himself.

"Alright Alvin, get up" Simon said walking over to him.

"Just five more minutes" Alvin replied putting his hands over his eyes.

Simon just took Alvin's hand and jerked him up.

"We've got to help Theo" he said as he pulled him towards Theodore.

When they got there, Simon put his arms around Theodore's stomach, and Alvin did the same with Simon. They all made sure their hands were locked together tightly.

"Ready boys" Alvin asked his two brothers.

"Check" they said.

"Okay. Brittany jump on now!" he called down to her.

"Okay" Brittany called back up.

And in one swift motion, she had a hold on Jeanette's ankles. The boys could immediatly feel the extra pressure and started to pull them up. The thing nobody knew was, was that the alligator was opening its wide jaws, getting ready to make a grab at Brittany's ankles...

Alvin looked up to see the progress they were making with pulling up the chipettes, but saw something he didn't want to see. He gasped.

"Brittany! Look out!!" he yelled.

Simon and Theodore looked up, and Jeanette and Eleanor looked down. They all gasped. Brittany whipped her head around to see the alligator had its mouth around her ankle! One swift motion and she could have her foot cut off!

"Ahh!!" she screamed, and out of instinct, she let go.

But she didn't have much time to fall. Jeanette saw this coming and as soon as she saw the alligator, she got ready to do what she was about to do. As soon as Brittany had shown the slightest sign of loosening her grip on her ankles, she let go of Eleanor's ankles and grabbed onto Brittany's with both hands. But Eleanor knew her two sisters just as well. She knew when Alvin said to 'Look out' she knew it had to be something bad; and sinse he was adressing it to Brittany, she knew Brittany would let go. And if she knew Jeanette, she would too. So as soon as Jeanette loosened up, she let her left hand fall out of Theodore's grasp and grabbed Jeanette's right ankle! All of this happened lightning fast. But seemed like it was slo-mo, like in the end of the squeakquel when Jeanette grabbed the remote.

So..Brittany was upside down dangling with Jeanette holding her ankles and Eleanor holding Jeanette's right ankle with her left hand while still holding on to Theodore with her right hand. **(A/N: This only prooves my theory about them all being really althletic!!) **

The boys were kind of in a state of shock at the chipettes quick reflexes. They just stood there looking at them.

The chipettes all looked up. "Are you guys gonna pull" they all said together.

The chipmunks snapped out of it and began to pull again. The alligator snapped at Brittany's hands. She squeaked in fright and pulled her hands away. She was almost nose to nose with the creature! But the boys kept pulling and pulling until finally Brittany was the last one to get up. As soon as her hands could touch the tree branch, she pulled herself the rest of the way up.

She was breathing really hard. "That...was....horrifying!" she said as she got herself up and sat beside her sisters on the branch.

"The most terrifying experience in all of my life" Jeanette said putting her hand on her heart trying to control her breathing.

"I thought my heart was gonna explode!" Eleanor said looking around with panicked eyes.

Then they looked at they chipmunks who were stretching their arms from all of the pulling they were doing. Without even realizing it, they got up, walked over to them, and each chipette threw their arms around a chipmunks' neck, embracing them in a tight hug. **(A/N: You know who hugged who ;D) **

The chipmunks' eyes went wide as they stared at the chipette of their dreams that was hugging them. They each started to blush. They hesitantly put their arms on the girls waist, but not all the way around. They didn't want to seem like they were waiting on this for a long time, even though they were.

"Thank you" the chipettes said together still hugging the chipmunks tight.

They felt the chipmunks' bodies tense up a little bit and realised what they were doing. They parted from them and had slightly embarrassed but solomn and thankful faces on.

"You know, for saving our lives down there" Brittany said for her and her sisters.

"Your welcome" the boys siad contently and smiled at them.

There little moment was interuppted by the sound of the alligator growling loudly. They all looked down and saw it clawing at the trunk of the tree. All of their eyes instantly filled with fear again. What were they going to do?

Thats when Jeanette saw something that really stunned her. What was that on the end of the alligator's tail....that was gleaming?

"Uh..what's that thing on the back of the alligator's tail" she asked.

How could she have not seen something like this before. Mabe it was the fact that she was seeing her life flashing in front of her eyes instead.

Everyone's eyes went to the alligator's tail.

"It...looks like a......star? Alvin answered staring at it closely.

There was indeed a glowing green star that was on the back of the alligator's tail. But what, how, and why were the questions running through everyone's heads.

"What would a star be doing on an alligator's tail?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know, but I for one, want to get out of her" Eleanor said.

"I agree with Ellie. I'm not spending a night in a tree with that thing still down there." Brittany said guesturing towards the alligator.

"So we need a plan" Simon said.

"Exactly, huddle up team" Alvin said as everyone huddled close together to talk about what they were going to do to get out of this one.

Once they had agreed on a plan, they all pitched in to pull branches off of the tree and sharpen them with the apples. They SWORE something was wrong with those things. Once they were finished, they were ready for battle.

"Alright guys, we ready to do this" Alvin whispered.

"Yes" the team whispered confidently.

"Great, then let's do this cause nothing's scaring us away" Alvin said smiling.

"Right" the group once again answered.

"Then let's do it!" Alvin said.

The all smiled at each other, came out of their huddle and went their seperate ways. All keeping their eyes locked on the alligator who had its back to them and was facing the water, as if it was guarding something. They all tested their sharp-as-knifes branches by banging them on the tree as hard as they could. You could break a bone with one of those things!

Then they went their seperate ways. Eleanor and Theodore hid behind the back of the tree. It had long vines hanging down the back of it. Jeanette, Simon, Brittany, and Alvin came down the front of the tree and crept towards the creature together. Along with his branch, Alvin was also carrying an apple from the tree.

He looked at the other four and nodded. They nodded back. They were ready.

"Hey dino-face" Alvin said throwing the apple hitting it on its head.

It whipped its head around at them.

"Who said we were finished with you yet" Alvin said as he held up his weapon along with everybody else.

The alligator seemed to have smiled at them as it lunged.

"Scatter!" Alvin said as everybody jumped out of the way.

The alligator came for Alvin and Brittany first. While Brittany was trying to get up, the alligator tried to bite her legs yet again.

"I don't think so" Alvin said as he whacked the alligator across the face with the thick part of his stick.

It flew into some nearby bushes. Simon and Jeanette ran after it. But Alvin and Brittany didn't see.

"Wow, thanks Alvin" Brittany said as Alvin helped her up.

"No problem" Alvin said looking around. "Uh, where's Simon and Jeanette"

"And the alligator" Brittany added.

Just then they heard movement in the bushes. They turned they heads and the alligator came out of the bushes with Simon and Jeanette on its back! It was trying to shake them off.

"Take this" Simon said as he hit the alligator in the head with its stick.

It instantly stopped and fell to the floor.

"Huh" Jeanette smiled. "This thing didn't even put up much of a fig-"

She was cut off by the alligator bucking her and Simon off like a bull, making them crash land into Alvin and Brittany. They all stood up to see the alligator glaring at them.

"Mabe I spoke too soon" Jeanette said as she raised her weapon with the others and charged at the alligator.

Behind the tree with Theo and Ellie...

They were watching the whole thing.

"Wow, they're better fighters than I thought" Eleanor said gripping the vines tightly.

"Yeah, we could win" Theodore said watching Alvin and Simon slash the alligator's tail with their branches.

Eleanor gasped as she saw Jeanette and Brittany get thrown down by the alligator's claws. She started to move, but Theodore stopped her.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine" he reasurred her with his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so" Eleanor whispered keeping her eyes locked on the scene.

Back with the fighters

Alvin and Simon ran over to them.

"Are you guys okay" Alvin asked as he and Simon helped them up.

"We're fine but I don't know how we're gonna beat this thing." Jeanette said.

"Well we're not dead yet" Brittany said as an idea came into her head. Her face lit up.

"Jeanette, do you remember when you went to cheerleading camp with me last summer" Brittany asked.

"You mean when you dragged me there with you" Jeanette said. "Of course, how could I forget"

"Well remember that really cool trick we learned called the helecopter flip?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Of course" Jeanette said remembering.

"Well what if we do that to see if it would take down the alligator" Brittany suggested.

"Couldn't hurt" Jeanette said smiling as well.

"Great!" Brittany said. Then she turned to the boys. "Could you guys help us?" she asked.

"Just tell us what needs to be done cheifs" Alvin said as he and Simon stood at attension.

Brittany and Jeanette smiled and grabbed hands.

"Okay Simon, you grab Jeanette's left foot" Brittany instucted.

Simon did as she said.

"And Alvin you grab my right foot" Brittany said.

Alvin did the same.

"Okay, and when we say 'go', we want you to throw us into the air okay?" Brittany asked.

"Got it" Alvin and Simon said together.

"Okay" Brittany said turning to Jeanette. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready" Jeanette said confidently.

"Okay then" Brittany said as she and Jeanette grabed their weapons the ground with their free hands. "One....two......three......GO!" Brittany shouted.

Alvin and Simon threw the girls into the air leaving them to do the rest.

As the two chipettes were in the air they did the trick. They stood straight up and spun like a helecopter three times and then went straight into a flip as they brought their weapons out and aimed for the alligator. (This part seemed like it was in slow motion) As soon as they were close enough, they brought their weapons over their shoulders and then swung forward and hit the aligator on both sides of its jaws hard while they were still in the air!!

They landed directly in front of the alligator. Everyone's mouths were open. Including Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and even Brittany and Jeanette. They couldn't beleive they had just done something like that. The alligator was laying stunned on the ground.

Alvin and Simon snapped out of it and figured this would be the perfect time to give the signal to Eleanor and Thedore. They turned towards the tree.

"Ellie Theo, NOW!" they yelled.

Eleanor and Theodore snapped out of their trance.

"Oh, that's us" Eleanor said.

""Let's do it" Theodore said.

They each gripped the vines they had and scurried up the tree.

"Ready?" Theodore asked.

"Ready" Eleanor replied smiling at him.

Theodore smiled back. "Alright, let's go!"

The both went as far back as they could get on the tree branch and then, without warning, ran and jumped still holding the vines.

"Whoooooo Hooooooo!" they cheered together as the swung down to the alligator.

The both slid down to the end of their vines and cut them with their weapons. They landed on top of the alligator and quickly started to tie its hands, legs, and mouth together. Once they finished they put one foot on its back and their hands on their hips in a superhero-like position. They smiled victoriously.

Their siblings had seen the whole thing. They ran over to them.

"Way to go Theo" Alvin and Simon said giving him high fives.

"Nice job Ellie" Brittany and Jeanette said hugging their sister.

The six of them suddenly engaged in an excited converstion about and cool and brave they were and how this was their first battle. They didn't notice the alligator trying to get free. That is, until they heard the soundof the vines snapping.

They all whipped their heads around and saw the alligator had broken all of the vines and was standing their staring at them. They slowly bent down and picked up their weapons with their eyes locked on the alligator. Then, they started to circle the creature with their weapons up and ready.

All six pairs of eyes were filled with determination, confidence, and bravery. They weren't thinking about what they had or was going to do. They were feeling it. They were feeling battle.

They were still circleing the alligator with their weapons up and ready to fight with if the alligator made any sudden movements. The alligator's eyes followed all six of them. Until it did something none of them expected it to do in a million years....

"Well done young warriors of Planet Star" it said bowing its head to them.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and almost tripped over their own feet. Their mouths dropped to the floor and they just stood their, stunned.

The alligator seemed to smile and wait, as if it knew this would happen.

After a few minutes, Brittany finally got her brain to cooperate.

"What....d-did....that thing.....j-just....s-say?" she barely whispered.

"I...t-t-think....it just talked" Alvin said as he and everyone else came back to earth.

"B-but..th-that's......im-impossible" Jeanette said trembling.

"A t-talking....alligator?" Simon said almost breathless.

"Well you six are talking chipmunks aren't you?" the alligator said smartly. It sounded a lot like Alvin.

All of them dropped their branches.

"Oh, now that's creepy" Brittany said as she started to slowly back away with the others.

"Forgive me warriors of Planet Star, I did not mean to frighten you" it said bowing its head again. "My name is Jewls and I was sent to introduce you six warriors to Planet Star and to help you train."

"T-train?" Eleanor asked. "For what"

"Please allow me to explain" Jewls said.

The chipmunks and chipettes stopped backing up, but didn't come forward. They gave each other worried looks.

"Mabe we should talk to it" Theodore whispered to his brothers and friends. "She could be nice"

"ORRRRR" Alvin whispered harshly. "She could be a killer crocodile on the loose!"

"Well, how do we know if we can trust her" Brittany whispered"

"Please young warriors" Jewls said. "I would not think of harming you six in any way. If I did, it would be my head." she explained.

The six chipmunks turned their heads. "Oh really" Alvin said not buying it. "Then how com you tried to kill us a second ago."

"Another thing I must explain Alvin" Jewls said calmly.

"Wait woah woah" Alvin said. "How do you know my name?" he asked shocked and a little scared.

"Well" Jewls started. "The reason I attacked you six was for a training round. In this world, you must expect the unexpected." she explained. "And the reason I know your name Alvin is because-"

Jewls was cut off by a faint beeping sound coming from behind her. She turned around to see the green star on her tail glowing. Her eyes went wide. She turned back to the confused chipmunks.

"You six warriors must get out of here immediatly" she said with panick floating in her voice.

"W-why" Jeanette said starting to get scared all over again.

"My apologies, but I cannot explain now Jeanette" Jewls said. "Evil is here and it is near"

"Evil" Eleanor said very scared now.

"Yes, evil. I will send you six to safety and I will go back to my headquarters. Once we are all safe, I will explain" Jewls said. Her tail was beeping faster and glowing brighter now.

"How?" Brittany asked.

"Trust me Brittany, there is a way" Jewls said.

The chipmunks and chipettes gave each other frightened and confused looks.

Jewls took notice of this. "I promise young warriors, everything will be fine. As long as I stand, nothing will happen to you" she reasurred them.

They still looked unsure.

"You six must get out of here" Jewls said urgenly.

As soon as she said this, a bright red, blue, green, pink, purple, and spring green star appeared on the desired chipmunk's or chipette's chest. They looked down and their eyes went wide as the stars grew bigger and glowed brighter.

"Oh no, not again" Alvin said as their stars grew so bright they had to squint.

Their desired colors made their while body glow bright with their colors. Then it was just their silouette of their color. Until the star on their chest seemed to suck them up and disappear.

Jewls sighed in relief at the fact that Planet Star's six warriors were safe. That is until she heard movement behind her. She didn't bother to turn around. She just stood there as the green star on her tail glowed brighter and spread over her body like the chipmunks' and chipettes' did.

Soon enough, she was gone as well.

A shadow figure stepped out of its hiding place, stood there for a second, then silently walked away.....

**A/N: Okay well here it is. Over 8,500 words in one chapter alone! Mabe 9,000 I haven't saved it yet! Anyway here it is. Ill start working on the next one right now. Oh and I decided to let you see what happened to Dave at the end of the story. I'm just too into this right now. So anyway, get ready for some new characters in next chapter. Im done with all my school projects, so mabe it wont take as long. I got a long weekend so Ill work on it.**

**Ok I'll shut up! Oh, and I need some reviews to help me right the next chapter! K.......BYE! REMEMBER THOSE REVIEWS!!**


	4. What The? Powers? Were Not Alone In This

**Okay Okay Okay! I am introducing six new characters in this chapter! Go on! Take your best guess at what species they are! Dang it, did I kind of give it away? Oh well I think this chapter will be pretty interesting. Im still trying to put everything in order. And let me tell you I will be using these new characters in a lot if not most of my stories. I'm gonna try and make them as popular as the chipmunks and chipettes, if thats possible. It probably isn't. If you want to use them, please do, but tell me you are going to and make sure to give me credit. Trust me, even if you dont like them in this chapter, they will grow on you. Okay.... READ IT!!**

**Chapter 4- ****What The? Powers? We're Not Alone In This?**

It was very quiet in a cavelike area on Planet Star. Inside this cavelike dome, it was big and roomy. It had a dirt floor and hard rock walls that got more and more narrow as it led up to the ceiling which had a circular opening on it so you could see the view of the beautiful blue sky. The dome had a big silver flatscreen television on the wall. It had a single star changing in a pattern of all of the signature colors underneath it on the wall. On either side of the cave walls were six big stars. On the left was a pink, purple, and spring green star. And on the right was a red, blue, and green star. Nothing much more was in the huge cave. Exept six beenbags lined up across the wall of the back of it. They were the same colors as the stars on the wall. Starting with red and ending with spring green.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" yells could be heard in six slightly different tones.

Suddenly the chipmunks and chipettes could be seen from the circurlar opening on the top of the dome. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore came first. They landed hard on the dirt floor. As they were trying to get up, the chipettes fell right on top of them...hard.

"Okay..." Eleanor groaned. "That...hurt" she said as her and her sisters rolled off of the chipmunks.

"That is it!" Brittany said as she staggered to get up. "I have fallen enough today!"

"Speak for yourself" Alvin said trying to balence himself oh his hind legs but only managed to get on all fours. "How do you think it feels to get fallen ON"

"Okay" Theodore said as he helped Eleanor to her feet. "Let's try to get out of here."

"Uhhhh.." Jeanette said as Simon helped her to her feet. "How DO we get out of here" she asked looking around.

Everyone else started looking around too.

"What the?" Alvin said turning in circles trying to find a way out.

Brittany was starting to lose it. "Where's the door" she asked as she ran to the right side of the dome and started feeling the walls. "There's GOT to be a way out. I am clostrophobic!"

Everyone looked at each other as if to say 'She's finally cracked' Jeanette and Eleanor ran over to her and started walking her back.

"Brittany, it's alright" Jeanette said soothingly to her freaked out sister.

It didn't help. "I can feel the walls closing in!! We have GOT to get out of here!!" she yelled.

"Britt-" Eleanor started but Brittany cut her off.

"What if we go low on air! I can't die now!!" she yelled.

Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other. Then they each went over and whispered something in her ears. None of the chipmunks knew what they said but it seemed to have helped Brittany. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and sat on the floor. Her sisters smiled and walked back over to the chipmunks.

"She gets really nervous when she's in a closed space like this" Jeanette said.

"Yeah, we can tell" Alvin said looking over at Brittany.

Brittany then got up and walked over to them.

"Okay, I'm calm now." she said.

"Great" Eleanor said. "And you know Brittany, you wouldn't have gone low on air. There's an opening right up there" she said pointing to the top of the cave.

"Hey, mabe that's our way out" Theodore said staring at the opening.

"How" Brittany said as she started walking over to where the flatscreen was to check it out. "It's not like we can fly-ahhh!!" she yelled as she felt her feet being lifted off the floor.

It was true, Brittany's feet were getting lifted off the floor as she was floating at least ten feet in the air! Everyone stared in awe and amazement.

"Cool, Britt how are you doing that!" Alvin called up to her.

"I-I don't know" Brittany said looking around. "I'm just.....flying"

"That's impossible" Simon said in an astounded whisper.

That's when the silver flatscreen television clicked on. But nobody noticed it because it was very quiet.

Then a pretty and gentle voice said "Nothing's impossible Simon"

Everyone gasped and whipped their heads towards the voice. There, on the TV screen was a very pretty young woman with long hazel hair, indigo eyes, and a long sleeved dark green dress that came down to her knees. She also had a green snake skinned belt with matching green snake skinned no-heeled boots.

"Who are you" Jeanette asked.

The woman kind of laughed.

"I knew one of you would ask that" she said.

With that, she touched the back of her hand, which appeared to have green star on it. It glowed bright, and she was instantly transformed into an alligator! Actually the exact same alligator they had met a few minutes ago.

They gasped. "J-Jewls?" Theodore asked timidly.

The green star, which was now on Jewls's tail, glowed again and she was transformed back into the girl.

She smiled. "That's right Theodore." she said. Then she looked at Brittany. "I see you've discovered your first power Brittany"

Brittany's eyes went wide. "P-power?" she stuttered.

Jewls smiled again. "Yes Brittany, this is your first of many powers"

Alvin still wasn't getting it. "Powers?" he asked. "What powers?"

Jewls was about to answer when Brittany cut her off. "Wait" she said. "Before we get into a whole nother conversation, I'd like my feet to be ON the ground thank you" she said crossing her arms in the air.

Jewls laughed. "Okay Brittany" she said. "For you to get down, you have to feel the ground" she explained.

"Okay" Brittany said before she could say anything else.

She closed her eyes. "I'm feeling the ground. I'm feeling the ground. I'm-whooaaa!!" she said as she fell face-first on the dirt floor.

Everyone stared at her as they tried to hold back giggling. Even Jewls.

"Brittany" Jewls said as she contained herself. "You have to do it slowly and steadily."

Brittany lifted her head from the floor. "Now you tell me" she said slightly annoyed.

Alvin finally stopped giggling and helped Brittany to her feet.

"Thank you" Brittany said as she brushed specks of dirt off of the front of her shirt and skirt.

"No problem" he said cooly as he turned back to Jewls. "So Jewls, how about you tell us about these powers that Brittany has"

Jewls nodded. "Okay Alvin. The six of you may want to grab those beenbags in the back while I explain." she said nodding her head to the back of the room.

The six chipmunks turned around and saw the six color-coded beenbags. They all looked at each other each thinking that they looked like the ones that they had at home. They just shrugged and ran to the back of the room, got the beenbag that matched their color, and dragged them back to the front of the flatscreen and sat down.

"Okay" Jewls said. "The first thing I think you should know is that Brittany isn't the only one that has powers. You all do"

Everyone gasped. "All of us have powers?" Jeanette asked.

"Wait" Simon suddenly spoke up. "Before we get into that, mabe you can tell us.......how"

Jewls sighed. Only because she knew this was a lot to lay on them. But she was gonna have to tell them anyway.

"Okay" she said. "You six were brought here to defend Planet Star from oncoming evil."

Their mouths dropped open. "We were what?" Brittany asked.

"You six are the chosen warriors of Planet Star." Jewls said.

Their mouths were still open staring at her.

"But-but." Alvin stuttered. "Who did?"

"What did?" Brittany said.

"When did?" Simon said.

"Where did?" Jeanette asked.

"Why did?" Theodore said.

"How did?" Eleanor asked.

There was a short silence.

"HUH?!" All of them yelled together.

Jewls looked kind of worried. "I know this is really something to lay on you, but you have to." she pleaded.

"W-why?" Eleanor said.

Jewls sighed. "Look at the destruction that the oncoming evil has already caused."

The screen flipped off of Jewls and onto another part of Planet Star. The chipmunks and chipettes gasped at what they saw. Trees were ripped out of the ground, house-looking things were turned over, families were in shredded clothing standing in rain eating scraps of what looked like garbage, the ground was split, the sky looked black, and their were strange markings all over the place, the whole scene was completely destroyed.

The scene flipped back to Jewls. "Please" she said. "You six our Planet Star's only hope."

The six had sympathy in their eyes as the looked at each other. Then they huddled up and started talking quietly.

Jewls couldn't tell what they were saying. She just bit her lip nervously as she watched and waited.

Finally the six turned to her. Alvin spoke up. "Well, what can we say" he stated. "What's happening to this planet isn't fair."

Smiles suddenly broke across all of their faces as Brittany spoke up. "We'll help you" she said.

A huge grin broke across Jewls's face. "Oh thank you thank you young warriors of Planet Star!" she said happily. "By just saying that you have already saved millions of lives!"

Jeanette giggled. "Your welcome" she said.

"But if we're gonna fight" Alvin said. "Shouldn't we know what our powers are?"

"Oh, yes!" Jewls said. "Now you all have the ability to fly." she explained.

"Awesome!!" the boys said.

The girls just stood there with elated grins on their faces.

"But in different ways." she said. "Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. You three can just feel flight and take off."

The girls gasped in excitement.

"Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. You three must make a levitating saucer to take flight." she explained to them.

"How do we do that?" Theodore asked.

"Well" Jewls started. "Like the girls, you must feel flight. But you must use your hands to create a saucer."

"Well that seems impossible" Simon said.

Jewls smiled. "Like I said before, nothing's impossible."

The boys still looked unsure.

"Try it" Jewls said. "You'd be surprised what you can do on this planet"

The chipmunks sighed and said "Okay"

"Okay" Jewls said. "Close your eyes and feel it"

They did so.

"Now put your hands out in front of you with your palms facing the ground" she instructed.

They did this.

"And in one swift motion, sweep your hands over the air. Concentrate."

The chipmunks took in a deep breath and did as she said. They heard gasps from the chipettes.

Jewls smiled. "Now open your eyes"

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore opened their eyes and gasped at what they saw. In front of them were three red, blue, and green glowing saucers that were floating in the air.

"We did it!" Alvin said as he high-fived his brothers.

"Yes you did" Jewls said. "And I knew you could. Now try getting on them."

The chipmunks looked at her and then back to the saucers. "Uhhhh.." they said.

"Just jump onto them" Jewls explained.

"Okay" they said.

They each counted to three in their heads and jumped. They ended up on their knees on the saucer at first but they were on it.

"Awesome! We did it!" Alvin said as he and his brothers slowly stood up on the floating saucers.

He looked around. "So how do you get it to-whoaa!!!" he said as the saucer started to fly around in circles.

He bumped into Simon and Theodore which cause them to fall and only be able to hold the edge of the saucer while they were dangling in the air. When the saucer finally stopped, Alvin ended up beside his brothers in the same position they were.

"Got it to work" Alvin said chuckling slightly.

"Okay you guys" Jewls said. "To get down, slowly and steadily feel the ground."

The chipmunks took in a deep breath and did what she said. They soon felt their saucers being lowered. And soon enough their feet touched the ground. Then their saucers disappeared.

"That was awesome!" Alvin said.

His brothers nodde their heads in agreement.

"I'm glad you had fun" Jewls said. "You three will be doing that a lot. Okay girls, your turn" she said looking at the girls.

Brittany got excited, Jeanette got shy, and Eleanor got unsure.

"Oh, I don't know" Jeanette said.

"Cmon you guys, it'll be fun" Brittany said as she walked to the center of the cave.

Eleanor gave Jeanette a reasurring look. Jeanette smiled back and they followed behind Brittany.

"Okay" Brittany said when her sisters were on either side of her. "What do we have to do"

"The same thing" Jewls said. "Just feel flight"

The chipettes nodded and took a deep breath. Next thing they knew, they were in the air.

"Whoa!" Brittany said. "See, I knew we could do it!" she said to her excited sisters.

"Now try moving" Jewls said.

"Uhhh.." the chipettes said mimiking the chipmunks.

"Just focus on where you want to go, and let your power take you there" Jewls explained.

Brittany focused on the front of the cave, Jeanette focused on the left, and Eleanor focused on the right. Next thing they knew, they were flying smoothly but with speed, towards their desired part of the cave and back.

The chipettes giggled excitedly and hugged each other in the air.

"You all are learning fast" she said impressed. "And remember how to get down" she reminded them.

But it was too late. The chipettes had lost their focus over their excitement and fell full speed towards the ground. Fortunetly their beenbags were their to break their falls.

Brittany giggled as she sat up. "We need to work on our landings" she said.

"Yeah" Jeanette and Eleanor said together.

Jewls laughed too. "Yes because your beenbags won't be there to break your fall."

The chipettes laughed and got up.

"Okay" Eleanor said. "We'll remember that next time."

"So what's next" Brittany said excitedly.

"Ok umm.." Jewls said trying to think. "Girls, you have the ability to shoot star beams from your eyes and hands, and star bolts from your hands."

The girls gasped and looked at their hands.

"And boys" Jewls said looking at the chipmunks. "You have the ability to shoot star beams from your eyes and hands"

The chipmunks turned to the chipettes who were grinning excitedly at them. The chipmunks grinned back.

"AWESOME!!" the six said together.

"How do you get it to wo-" Brittany said but was cut off by the feeling of energy being built up in hands.

She looked down at them.

The other five must have felt it too because they were looking down at their hands too. Suddenly each chipmunk's hands began to glow their signature colors as their eyes did the same. Then, an ara of red, blue, green, pink, purple, and spring green star beams brightened the whole cave as the beams cut into the wall. There was so much force that the group was blown onto their backs.

They sat up and looked down at their hands, and felt at their eyes.

"Whoa..." they all said together as they got up and staggered back to their beenbags and sat down.

Jewls smiled and felt she didn't have to say anything as she continued. "Okay" she said seriously. "Now comes the most important part."

The group snapped out of their shock phases and listened with anticipation.

"You each have a certain element" Jewls continued. "This is the most powerful part of each of your powers."

"Really" Alvin said with a hint of sarcasm and a hint of smirk. "Is it really more powerful than what just happened"

Jewls slightly smiled. "Yes Alvin, it is more powerful than what just happened. So line up."

The chipmunks and chipettes looked at each other.

"You know just, get in a line" Jewls said slightly confused.

"Oh" the said together and got up and lined up.

Alvin was first, Simon second, Theodore third, Brittany fourth, Jeanette fifth, and Eleanor sixth.

Jewls sighed. "Okay Alvin. You are the fire warrior of Planet Star."

Alvin's eyes widened as a red beam swirled around him and lifted him up. The group just stared with their mouths open. Then the beam got so bright that they had to sheild their eyes. Then it dimmed down and Alvin was placed back on the ground.

Alvin was no longer wearing his red sweater hoodie with his yellow 'A' on it. He was wearing a red button-up shirt that was loosly buttoned, black pants, and black no heal-boots.

Alvin looked at his new clothes. "Cool!" he said smiling.

Brittany kept staring at him until Jewls said "Simon". She snapped out of it but Jeanette and Eleanor noticed. They giggled. Brittany glared at them before turning back to the chipmunks.

"Simon, you are the water warrior of Planet Star." Jewls said.

The same thing happened to Simon only with a blue beam. And when he came back down he was wearing a loosly-buttoned blue button-up shirt, black pants, and black no heal-boots. And of course, his black glasses.

Jeanette did the same thing as Brittany until Jewls called "Theodore" She snapped out of it to see her sisters smirking at her. She blushed.

Brittany came up to her and said "Hee-hee" still smirking.

"Theodore, you are the Earth warrior of Planet Star." Jewls said.

The same thing happened to Theodore only with a green beam this time. When he came back down he was wearing, like his brothers, a loosly-buttoned green button-up shirt, black pants, and black no-heel boots.

Eleanor did the exact same thing as her sisters until Jewls said "Okay girls, your turn"

Brittany didn't even have to say anything as she gave Eleanor a look that said 'Girl, you got it bad' as she turned on her heel and walked over to where the chipmunks were standing. Jeanette smiled at Eleanor as she followed Brittany. Eleanor bit her lip and followed behind her sisters.

"Okay girls, your turn" Jewls said as the chipmunks backed up to give the chipettes some room.

"Brittany, you are the wind warrior of Planet Star" Jewls said.

The same thing happened to the chipmunks happened to Brittany, but with a pink beam. When she came back down, Alvin almost drooled.

Brittany was wearing a pink short sleeved skin-tight rubber-material shirt that was cut only two inches below her breasts**. (A/N: You know if chipmunks had any because in the CGI version they didn't really have any**) She wore a short pink skirt that was made out of rubber-like material just like her shirt. Her stomach would have been completely shown if there wasn't a thin light pink sparkly see-through fabric covering from the shirt to the skirt. She wore skin-tight rubber-mateial flat pink no-heel boots that came up to her knees. She also wore pink skin-tight rubber-material gloves on her hands that came up to her elbows. The only difference from regular gloves is that is that when it got to her wrists, they were cut off in diamoned-like shapes. The point of the 'diamonds' were on her middle fingers. Slightly underneath that were two dark pink stars. Her auburn hair was up in her usual ponytail, but the bow was in the same pink rubber-material as her gloves, shirt, skirt, and boots.

Brittant smiled broadly at her new hot outfit. She loved it! It was definatly her.

"You know" Brittany said beaming at her new outfit. "I would usually be against something like wind, but now I'm okay with it!"

Jewls smiled. "Good, because wind is a very powerful power Brittany" she said.

Brittany nodded her head in understandment. Still gazing at her outfit.

Simon and Theodore lightly hit Alvin in the arms. Alvin looked at them.

"What?" he asked.

"You were about to start drooling" Simon replied with a smirk.

Alvin blushed and looked down.

"Next up is Jeanette" Jewls said looking at her.

Jeanette got a little nervous. She didn't want to wear something like Brittany had on. It was a little too sexual for her. But she knew she would probably have to.

"Jeanette, you are also the wind warrior of Planet Star."

Everyone was a little shocked at this, but nobody had a chance to say anything as a purple beam surrounded her. When she came back down, sure enough, she was wearing the exact same thing as Brittany, only in purple. And of course her purple glasses.

Now it was Simon's turn to get ready to start drooling. His brothers just looked at each other, smirked, and looked back at Simon.

Jeanette's sisters were looking at Simon, then Jeanette, and back to Simon over and over again while giggling.

"So uh..." Jeanette said figiting with her skirt. "Why do Brittany and I have the same power?" she asked nervously but slightly curiously at the same time.

"Oh" Jewls said. "Two of the other six warriors have the other two powers" she explained.

"Oh, okay" Jeanette replied too embarrassed to pay attention to what Jewls just said.

Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor were to busy smirking and Simon was to busy staring to pay attention too.

Jewls was a little confused as to why they didn't ask about the other six warriors, but she figured the time would come.

"And last but not least, Eleanor" Jewls said.

Alvin nudged Simon. Simon snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Wipe your chin Romeo" Alvin joked.

Simon just glared and didn't even bother to wipe his chin. He knew he hadn't been drooling. But he was gonna be honest, if Alvin hadn't snapped him out of it, he probably would have.

"Okay" Eleanor giggled as she walked forward.

"Eleanor, you are the Earth warrior of Planet Star" Jewls said.

Eleanor gasped and looked over at Theodore who smiled at her before she was lifted into the air by a spring green beam. When she came back down she was wearing the exact same thing as her sisters only in spring green this time.

Her sisters smiled and gave her a hug. While they were doing that Alvin and Simon quickly snapped their fingers in front of their brother's face and said "Earth to Theo."

Theodore chuckled nervously and looked down.

"But that's not all" Jewls said. "Sometimes you need more than just your powers" she said as she looked towards the center of the room.

A bright white beam was coming down. The chipmunks and chipettes backed up and shielded their eyes from the blinding light. When it finally calmed down, a silver chest was resting in the center of the cave. There was a small pause before the chest flew open and six swords came out, circling the chest in the air. There was one with a red handle with a red star on it, one with a blue handle with a blue star on it, a green handle with a green star on it, a pink handle with a pink star on it, a purple handle with a purple star on it, and a spring green handle with a spring green star on it.

"Whoa" the group said as they walked towards the floating swords.

They each grabbed one with their signature colors. As soon as they did that, the chest vanished.

"You must be very careful with those" Jewls said. "They are very powerful"

"Where do we put them" Brittany asked inspecting her sword.

"In your sword holders" Jewls stated simply.

The six looked down, and sure enough on their left hips, they each had sword holders that corresponded with their outfits. Each of the sword holders had their chipmunks' signature color star on the bottom on the pointy part of it; Where the tip of the sword would go.

They all stared at them in confusion.

"When did.....?" Alvin questioned.

They all decided to just drop it as they slid their swords into their holders.

"So how do we get them to work?" Alvin asked as he looked up at the T.V. screen at Jewls.

"Oh, you'll figure all of that out when you practice with the other six" Jewls said.

Now they all heard what she said clearly.

"HUH?!" they said together.

"What other six?" Brittany asked.

"The other six warriors of Planet Star" Jewls said. "I mentioned them earlier. I think they are your species."

"You mean chipmunks?" Theodore asked hopefully. It would be fun if they got to make some new friends. Especially ones that were chipmunks.

Jewls thought for a moment. "Yes!" she said. "That is exactly what they are."

"Well, when can we meet them" Eleanor asked hopefully like Theodore did.

"Well I can show you their profiles" Jewls said.

"Cool!" the group said as they ran and sat in their beenbags.

Jewls laughed. "Well okay" she said. "We'll do the boys first"

The chipmunks glanced at the chipettes. They hoped that they didn't grow to like these new boy chipmunks.

The screen went black. Then the name 'Brandon' popped up on the top of the screen.

"Guys, meet Brandon Thomas" Jewls's voice said in the background.

A male chipmunks that was Alvin's size and height popped up on the screen. His fur was the same color as Alvin's. He had a sweatshirt just like Alvin's on. Only his was black and had a cerulian capital 'B' on it. He was also wearing a cerulian cap that had a black capital 'B' on it. His outfit really brought out his black eyes.

"Brandon really cares about his appearance" Jewls explained. "He is a great guy though. But he often has the ability to persuade you into doing things. He is an adventure-loving type of chipmunk that is up for anything. He is protective of his love ones and is very daring. His heart is defiantly in the right place. But if there was a contest in smirking, he would probably win."

The group laughed. "Yeah, but he'll have to get in line after Alvin" they said.

Alvin chuckled and flashed his signature smirk.

Jewls laughed. "Okay, okay" she said. "Next"

The screen went lime green. The name 'Tyler' popped up on the top of the screen.

"Okay, this is Tyler Thomas" Jewls said from the background.

A male chipmunk that was Simon's size and height popped up on the screen. His fur was the same color as Simon's too. He wore a sweatshirt just like Simon's only his was lime green. His lime green-rimmed glasses brought out his slightly-different-shade-of-green, green eyes.

"Tyler is really competitive" Jewls started. "And I mean that. He really takes math and science to a whole new level. Seriously, you would not believe how math and science could get like this. Anyway, Tyler is really caring for his family and friends too, and even though he is younger that Brandon, he still looks after him."

"Welcome to my world" Simon muttered.

The group giggled except Alvin who just glared at him.

Jewls laughed. "Okay" she said.

The screen went dark red. The name 'Cody' popped up on the top of the screen.

"Okay, and Cody Thomas" Jewls said.

A male chipmunk that was Theodore's size and height popped up on the screen. His fur was the same color as Theodore's. He wore a sweatshirt just like Theodore's except his was dark red. The red mixed well to bring out his sapphire blue eyes.

"Cody is really sweet" Jewls said. "He loves his family more than anything. He also has a great love for cooking. He likes making friends too. He can also be a little niive but also knows when somethings wrong. Anyone who is close to him is very lucky."

"So this this is all the boys" Jewls said. "Any questions?"

"Um, so they're all brothers?" Jeanette asked.

Jewls nodded. "Yes" she said.

"And are the other three related too?" Eleanor asked.

"No" Jewls replied. "Just like you six. The boys are related to each other like the girls, but the boys and girls are not related." she explained.

"Okay" Eleanor said.

"So what do you think of the boys?" Jewls asked.

The chipettes nodded. The chipmunks looked over at them and felt relief rush over them. They didn't seem too interested in the boys at all.

"Okay, now for the girls" Jewls said.

This time the screen turned orange. The name 'Celene' popped up on the top of the screen.

"May I introduce Celene Nilla" Jewls said.

A female chipmunk that was Brittany's size and height popped up on the screen. Alvin felt his heart race as he saw her. She was.....beautiful. But why was he saying this? He loved Brittany. Didn't he? But she was not like an ordinary chipmunk. Her fur was completely black. She wore a ruffled orange shirt. On top of that was a silk short sleeved orange outer piece that was lighter than her shirt. It curved down to just under her breasts.**(A/N: Like I said, if chipmunks had any) **The same silk material and color that was used for her outer piece was used for her skirt. Her skirt came just above her knee on her right leg and cuved hawiian-style up her left leg and tied at her left hip. But there is also some loose thin orange silk fabric hanging to cover up her leg. But it is still curved upward compared to her right leg. Her black hair was in a right side ponytail in an orange bow like the chipettes have in the Squeakquel. But her side bang was still out. She also wore a sparkling orange butterfly necklace and a sparkling orange stretch band on her left wrist. She also had beautiful sparkling green eyes.

"Celene has a personality much like Brandon's. She has a way of getting you to do things. She likes to be the center of attension like Brandon but won't always push for it. She also really cares for her sisters and friend. She is a great role model and a great girl." Jewls explained.

Brittany glanced over at Alvin and her heart dropped. He was staring at the screen sorta like he stared at her when they first met.

That's when the screen turned yellow and Alvin seemed to snap out of a trance. He just went back to sittting like he was before, like nothing happened. Brittany sighed and looked back up at the screen.

The name 'Kayla' popped up at the top of the screen.

"Next up is Kayla Nilla" Jewls said.

A female chipmunk that was Jeanette's size and height popped up on the screen. Now it was Simon's turn to feel his heart race. But it shouldn't be, should it? He loved Jeanette. Right? Kayla was a little different from regular chipmunks too. Her fur was red. A very pretty red. **(A/N: Now come on people you know I dont mean like the Devil's wig red or some crazy red. I mean the kind of red that you would have if your hair was NATURALLY that color. You know, very deep and relaxed) **She wore a bright yellow shirt with the word 'sassy' written in cursive lime green letters across the bottom. She wore a lime-green jean vest, and lime green jean short shorts. She also had on a sparkling yellow choker with short little sparkling yellow strings dangling from it so that is just tickled her neck. The front part of her red hair was pulled back with a sparkling yellow drangonfly barrette. The back was left out, and so was her side bang. Her yellow-rimmed glasses really brought out her beautiful sparkling auburn eyes.

"Kayla is really sassy. I honestly have never met someone like her before. Remember when I said that Tyler was competitive with math and science, well Kayla is like ten times worse! She loves her sisters and friends to death and would never let anything happen to them. If someone tried, all I can say is watch out. She also loves being the center of attension and will try at every opportunity to get it. She will also help shy people find the light." Jewls explained.

When Jeanette glanced over at Simon, it was her turn for her heart to sink. He was staring at the girl so stupidly, like he did with her the first time he saw her. It broke her heart.

"And last, but certainly not least" Jewls's voice said.

Jeanette tore her eyes away from Simon and looked back up at the screen.

The screen turned regular red and the name 'Felicia' popped up on the top of the screen. Simon looked like he just came back from being hypnotized.

"Felicia Nilla" Jewls said.

A female chipmunk that was Eleanor's height but a little thinner than her popped up on the screen. Just like his brothers, Theodore heart began to pound. But he knew he was in love with Eleanor, not her, right? Felicia had brown fur that was darker than Brittany's, but lighter than Jeanette's. She had on what looked to be a shirt and skirt, but was really just a dress that was two different shades of red. It was short sleeved. At the top it was light red, and when it got to the waist, it was a regular red. In the center of her chest was a big red heart; The same red as her skirt. On top of that, she wore a no-sleeved hodded cardigan that was striped horizontally with a pattern of regular red, to light red, then back to regular and so on. She had her brown hair out. She wore a hairband that was light red, and it had a regular red heart on the right side of it.

"Felicia is a lot like Cody" Jewls explained. "She is super sweet and cares for her family more than anything. She is also very shy, and would not normally like to be in the spotlight. Which will be hard around her sister Kayla. She is a great friend and awesome girl." Jewls finished.

Eleanor looked at Theodore to see what he thought about the girl. When she looked, just like her sisters, her heart broke. He was staring at her like he was hypnotized or something. Her eyes started to mist as she looked away.

The screen came off of Felicia and back on Jewls. Theodore seemed like he snapped out of a trance.

"So what do you guys think about your partners in crime" Jewls joked.

The chipettes simply nodded as the chipmunks mummbled a reply.

The chipettes looked up shocked that the chipmunks didn't say anything more. The chipmunks looked up and smiled at the chipette their counterpart. A little shocked, the chipettes smiled back as their hearts filled with hope.

_"Mabe he doesn't like her" _each chipette though simotaniously.

_"Their okay" _each chipmunk thought. _"But nothing compares to the girl I love." _they thought glancing at their counterpart. _"I just hope she doesn't like that other chipmunk" _

The six each looked at each other and smiled.

This was definately going to be an interesting adventure.

**A/N: Ohhhh!!!!!!!!!! So why are the boys staring at them like that and then seem like nothing happened....i wonder? Well, i dont you do! Cause im writing it! Mwahahaha!!!!!!**

**WHEW!! YES!! I finally finise this chapter! OH YEAH UH HUH! Okay so obviously I just described my new characters, but they'll be opening for the next chapter! Promise! I will also be posting more stories with them in it so you can get to know thier personalities better in more than one story cause this one will take a while.**

**So was I original with them? Hmmmm...? More original with the girls than the boys? Yea. I have a slight problem with creating boys. Probably casue I am a girl! Haha!**

**Okay so I cant remember what else I was gonna say....**

**Just keep a lookout for more stories by ME!! I already have the documents set up so eyes peeled. They will be up very soon!!**

**Please review the chapter and what you think of the characters. PPPPLLLLLLEEEEEAAASSSSEEE!!!!!!!!!!**

**HA HA! Yall are great!!!! See ya soon!!!!!!!!!! ;)**


	5. Bear Chase

**Okay hey yall how's it going!! Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter five! Oh, and Happy Easter!!**

**Chapter 5: Bear Chase **

The sun was setting on Planet Star and the chipmunks and chipettes had been practicing their powers all day. They had actually gotten pretty good with flying and shooting star beams and star bolts. However, sinse their main powers were the most powerful, they were more difficult to learn.

And a couple miles from them, the other six warriors of Planet Star had also gotten pretty good with flying and shooting star bolts and star beams. However, it was difficult for them to learn their main powers too.

They were in a cave just like the chipmunks and chipettes. On the left side was a black, lime green, and dark red star. And on the right side was a orange, yellow, and regular red star. And lineing the back of the cave wall were six colored beenbags. They were black, lime green, dark red, orange, yellow, and regular red.

They also had a silver flat screen T.V. that Jewls had talked to them on not too long ago. She had explained their powers to them and showed them the profiles of the chipmunks and chipettes. Their was no real reaction from the boys nor the girls about the chipmunks and chipettes except how it would be to work with them.

"I think we got it Kayla" Celene said as she and Kayla fired three star bolts each and hit the target that they had drawn on the ground. She was now wearing the same thing as the chipettes, only in orange. She still had on her sparkling orange butterfly necklace.

"I know we got it girl" Kayla said as she high fived her sister and hugged her. Kayla was wearing the same thing as the chipettes, only in yellow. She still had her sparkling yellow choker around her neck and her dragonfly barrette that pulled the front part of her hair back. And of course her yellow rimmed glasses.

"Hey guys look" Felicia called up to her two sisters. She too was wearing the same thing as the chipettes, only in red. She still had on her light red headband with the regular red heart on the right side on.

Celene and Kayla came down next to their sister.

"Isn't the sunset just so beautiful on this planet." she said gazing at the opening at the top of the cave.

Her sisters giggled at how cute Felicia was sometimes. They had lived on Planet Star all their lives and Felicia pointed it out almost every night.

"Yes it is beautiful Felicia" Celene chuckled.

"Like it is every night" Kayla added.

"Hey does anyone else hear a rumbling sound?" Brandon asked as he and Tyler and Cody came over to the girls and jumped off of their black, lime green, and dark red saucers that they had been practicing on.

They were now wearing the same thing as the chipmunks. Only for Brandon it was a black shirt, for Tyler it was a lime green shirt, and for Cody it was a dark red shirt.

"Yeah" Kayla said as she began to hear a faint rumbling sound. "Now that you mention it, I do"

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Celene asked as she began to walk along the walls of the cave.

"I'm not sure, somewhere outside mabe?" Cody asked more than said as he began to feel a little nervous.

"It.....it is coming from outside" Celene said as she touched the wall.

The rumbling sound began to get so loud and violent that it knocked the six off their feet. They had to fly so they wouldn't get knocked down again.

"K-Kayla" Felicia said as she grabbed Kayla's hand.

Kayla squeezed Felicia's hand as her eyes began to glow yellow. She wasn't about to let anything hurt her family or friends.

The six just stared at the left wall. It seemed like that was where the rumbling was coming from. Suddenly, the rumbling just stopped, and everything was quiet.

Felicia lifted her head up from Kayla's shirt with wet eyes.

"It...it stopped" Tyler said as he and everyone else except Kayla slightly let their guard down.

Kayla's eyes still glowed yellow as she kept them locked on the wall. She narrowed her eyes. Something still didn't seem right.

Without warning, the cave wall burst open. Everyone gasped as parts of the cave wall hit the six and sent them flying. They hit the back wall and slid down. They groaned as they pushed the pieces of the wall off themselves.

"Okay" Tyler groaned. "I'm going to feel that in the morning"

"Ahhhh!!" Felicia screamed.

Everyone turned to where she was looking. As the dust cleared, they saw it. A huge brown bear with a brown star on its head, a brown star on the back of its left hand, and a brown star on the back of its right was staring menacingly at them. Its teeth were bared and its beady black eyes were locked on them.

"You guys" Celene said as she slowly stood up with the other five. "I think we have our first battle on our hands."

The other five nodded nervously as their eyes and hands began to glow with their signature colors.

The bear let out a terrifying roar as it charged at them. The six took flight as they began to fire at it.

_"We're actually taking this thing down" _Cody thought as he fired dark red star beams from his eyes.

Cody's last shot hit the brown star on the bear's head. The bear let out another roar and fell to its knees. It seemd to try and grab at the star on its head. Then it fell forward and ceased to move.

The six slowly flew down towards the bear to make sure it wasn't moving. A few feet from the bear, they decided to get down and walk the rest of the way towards it.

"Do you think its dead?" Felicia asked as they reached the bear.

"I don't know" Celene said.

Without warning, the bear's eyes shot open and looked towards the six. They gasped but before they could do anything, the bear swiped its massive brown arm and sent all six of them flying from the cave to the now dark night sky through the hole in the wall the bear made. Some of them hit trees, some of them hit tree trunks, and some of them flew into piles of leaves.

"That's....gonna leave a mark" Brandon said as he slid down a tree trunk.

"I think I fell on a twig" Kayla said sitting up from the pile of leaves she was in.

"I know what you mean" Celene said brushing leaves from her hair. "I think I fell on a rock."

"You guys" Felicia said jumping down from the tree she landed in. She sounded scared.

"I think we should leave" Tyler said getting up from the tree trunk he was leaning against. He gestured towards the cave opening. The bear was getting up, and it didn't look too happy.

"But we can't fight that thing" Cody said as he jumped down from the same tree Felicia was in. "We're not that great with our powers yet. And you've seen what that thing can do to us."

"He's right, we could get killed" Felicia said.

"Well what should we do?" Celene said urgently, eyeing the bear that was turning towards them.

"Well-" Kayla started but was cut off by the bear letting out a defining roar. "I say we run" she finished.

"But, isn't it too late to be running around the forest" Felicia asked conerned. "And dark" she added.

Tyler pointed to the moon that was shining brightly. "We've got the moon" he said.

Felicia nodded. And with that, the group took flight, and headed off into the forest. With the bear running close behind.

_Back at the cave with the chipmunks and chipettes, it was just flirt city!_

"I can so fly better than you Alvin" Brittany said as she flew around and around Alvin. "Look at that, I'm literally flying circles around you!"

When Brittany came around Alvin for the thirtieth time, he put his arm out to stop her. He grinned. "So am I" he said as she started to go counterclockwise around Brittany with his arm still out. Causing him to trace her chest, arms, and back with his hand.

Brittany shivered. But she wouldn't let Alvin know she was about to melt right now. She grabbed Alvin's arm and put it down.

"But you can't fly upside down" she said grinning as she did a backflip in the air. "Or else you'll fall off" she added as she started to twirl and spin in front of Alvin.

Alvin grinned. He again placed his hand in front of Brittany. She immediatly stopped, losing her focus and fell. Lucky for her, she was close to Alvin. This gave her a chance to grab onto his red saucer he was standing on.

She was about to roll her eyes and fly again, when she got lost in Alvin's eyes.

Alvin smirked. "You know Brittany, this is why you shouldn't be so cocky" he said.

Brittany came back from her trance, but her body just wasn't letting her fly. "Oh, shut it Alvin" Brittany said in a flirtatious tone.

"Now Brittany" Alvin said just as flirty as her. "Either you be nice to me....or I make my saucer disappear." He didn't know why she wasn't flying, but he sure was enjoying it.

"Alvin Seville, don't you dare" Brittany said. Her body was still not letting her fly because it was still recovering from staring at Alvin.

Alvin chuckled. "Okay Britt, why aren't you flying?" he asked.

"Uhh..I just can't right now okay" she said. It was sorta the truth. "Can you just help me up" she asked.

Alvin gave an almost evil smirk. "Okay I will...." he said. "If you beg" he added.

Brittany's eyes widened. "What" she asked in disbelief.

Alvin crossed his arms. "You heard me" he said.

"Alvin, I'm not going to beg" Brittany said.

"Whooops" Alvin said as he purposly tilted his saucer downward a little bit.

Brittany let out a small squeak. "Okay, okay, fine" she said. Alvin gave a victorious smile.

Brittany sighed. "Please Alvin. I need you to help me up. I can't fly right now and your the only one who can save me" she said like it was rehearsed. It kinda was.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "And" he said.

Brittany sighed again. "Cause you are the.....strongest and.......bravest chipmunk I have ever......met." she forced herself to say.

Alvin gave a satisfied smile. "Good girl" he said as he extended his arm for Brittany to take.

"That was torture" Brittany said as she grabbed Alvin's hand.

Alvin pulled Brittany up onto his saucer. Once Brittany got up there, she lost her footing and fell into Alvin.

Brittany's cheeks burned as she squeaked "Sorry"

"It's..um..cool" Alvin said nervously as he helped Brittany steady herself.

When the two looked up, they both got lost in each others eyes.

"Simon!" Jeanette said as she ducked from Simon firing a blue star beam from his hands. "Your coordinates just aren't right" she said as she cautiously flew back up.

"Are to" Simon said.

Jeanette's eyes widened. "Wow I see your Alvin gene is showing" she laughed.

"It's a curse" Simon chuckled. "But the coordinates are sixty degrees north." he said.

"Yes" Jeanette said smartly. "But when you multiply that by pi"

Simon paused for a second, thinking. Then his eyes widened as he looked at the target they had made on the wall. Then he blushed slightly as he looked at Jeanette. Jeanette smiled as raised her eyebrows.

"Whoops" Simon said slightly embarrassed.

Jeanette chuckled. "Yeah, whoops" she said as she turned back to the target. She fired a single purple star bolt at the wall and it hit the target perfectly.

She grinned as she turned back to Simon. "Some things just never change" she laughed as she floated on her back.

Simon grinned and flew over to her. "And what's that supposed to mean" he asked flirtatiously.

"Well you know" Jeanette grinned getting flirty as well. "Me always being this much better than you in math."

"Now come on Jeanette" Simon said. "You pointing out a little mistake doesn't mean you can actually hit it better than me." he challenged.

"Oh really" Jeanette said sitting up. "Well I'd like to see you do better than what I just did"

"No problem" Simon said coolly. He flew past Jeanette, and then turned his back to the target and faced her.

Jeanette crossed her arms and smiled at him. Then, Simon put his arm behind his back and fired a blue star beam and made a bulls-eye.

Jeanette's mouth dropped open as she stared in disbelief. How did he do that?

Simon put his arms out. "And, what" he said smirking.

Jeanette put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, you got me" she said as she flew over to him. "You are full of surprises Simon Seville."

"Don't say that like you aren't" Simon said smiling at her.

"Oh? Well what kind of surprises do you mean" Jeanette asked getting closer to Simon.

"Well..." Simon was about to flirt back when he got lost in Jeanette's eyes as Jeanette got lost in his.

"Your right Theodore" Eleanor said. "It does look like the cake we made yesterday"

Eleanor and Theodore were sitting on Theodore's green saucer drawing pictures on the wall and floor with their star beams.

"Yep, if I could I would eat it" Theodore replied.

Eleanor giggled. "So would I. It was so good" she said remembering the taste.

The two sighed thinking about how they finished of a whole cake in a day.

Then Eleanor spoke up. "Hey, your a boy right?" she asked.

Theodore smirked at her. "Really?!" he said sarcastically.

Eleanor giggled. "No, no I mean draw something that a girl would, and I'll draw something like a boy would" she said.

Theodore smiled at her. "Why" he asked.

"Cause I'm bored" she replied. "Got any better ideas" she raised an eyebrow.

Theodore chuckled. "Guess not" he said and began to draw.

"And no peeking" Eleanor said as she began to draw.

Theodore finished his picture on the wall about thirty seconds before Eleanor. He sat and stared at Eleanor while she was drawing. She was so beautiful. Why couldn't he just tell her how he feels?

Just then Eleanor finished and turned to him. "Done" she said happily.

Eleanor looked up at Theodore's flower he had drawn on the wall.

She giggled. "Why do boys always think girls are all about flowers" she said.

"And why do girls always think boys are all about monster trucks" he asked staring at Eleanor picture of a monster stuck she had drawn on the ground.

Eleanor giggled. "I don't know" she sighed as she began to look back and forth between the two pictures. "So what do you think?" she asked. "Who won?"

"I don't know" Theodore said doing the same thing as Eleanor. "They're both pretty close"

"Then it's time for the tie-breaker!" she said enthusiastically. "You go first" she said.

Theodore sighed knowing what he was going to draw. He lifted his hand and there on the wall drew a perfect heart. He turned and smiled tenderly at Eleanor.

Eleanor's heart fluttered. Could this mean what she though it meant? _"No" _Eleanor thought to herself. _"Don't embarrass yourself by jumping to conclusions like that. It's probably something else" _she thought trying to think of what else it could mean. Then a possible idea hit her.

"Uh..yeah" Eleanor stuttered. "It um..really looks like those heart-shaped cookies we made a week ago." she said secretly hoping that it wasn't.

Theodore's heart dropped a little. But not by much. He wasn't really expecting her to know anyway.

"Oh..yeah" he said. "Great guess Eliie. That's what it is"

Eleanor's heart dropped slightly. "Oh, thanks" she said slightly disappointed. "My turn!" she said trying to get enthusiastic again.

She slightly leaned over the edge of the saucer and was about to draw when Theodore stopped her.

"Ellie...." he said.

Eleanor turned around and when she did, the two got lost in each other's eyes.

So there the six were. Each lost in their counterparts eyes. It was just something about them that wasn't letting anyone move. They were all caught in trances.

Then, without knowing or realizing it, the six started to lean into their counterpart.

All six pairs of eyes started to close as they got inches apart, then centimeters. The three pairs of lips were about to touch when....

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _Red lights started flashing as a loud siren erupted in the cave.

The six snapped out of it and covered their ears.

"What's happening" Brittany yelled over the sound.

Just then Jewls came on the T.V. screen and she looked urgent.

"Jewls, what's happening" Eleanor yelled as the six slowly uncovered their ears so they could hear what she was saying.

"Warriors of Planet Star. There is a problem" Jewls said. "The other six warriors are in trouble. They are being chased be the Evil's bear."

Everyone's mouth slightly dropped open. "That's what all this is for!" Alvin yelled over the noise.

"Please, this is very serious" Jewls pleaded. "Not only are they in danger, but you are to. The bear is chasing them back to your territory. And they won't fight. The Evil's fighters are being released. This bear could be the least of your problems. You must stop them and save them."

"Well how do we do that" Jeanette yelled.

The hole at the top of the cave started to expand. The six flew up and looked out. They saw a long string of wide forest in the distance.

"You six must meet them in the forest and help them fight." Jewls said.

"Fight?" the six asked getting a little scared.

"You six know how to fly and shoot very well. That is enough to take the bear down" Jewls explained. "Trust me" she added.

The six sighed. "Okay" they said.

"Thank you" Jewls said. "And you must hurry. Good luck" she said. And with that, the T.V. went black again.

The sirons and lights shut off too. That's when the six remembered what they were about to do before all of it happened. They shyly looked at their counterpart and laughed nervously.

"Well um...should we uh...get going?" Alvin asked nervously.

"Um...sure" Brittany said shyly.

Then she thought of something that could cover up the awkwardness. She grabbed Jeanette and Eleanor by the hand and pulled them out a little bit.

"And I bet that we could beat you three to the forest" Brittany said challenging the brothers.

Jeanette and Eleanor smiled at Brittany. This was helping with the awkwardness.

The three brothers grinned. Happy that Brittany had said something. "Your on" they said together.

"Okay then" Brittany said. She and her sisters got in a line next to the boys.

"On your mark" Theodore and Eleanor said.

"Get set" Simon and Jeanette said.

"GO!" Alvin and Brittany said. The six always did this when they were racing.

With that, the six were off in a flash. All equally matched. They were flying in a straight line, all trying to get in front of the other team.

But more than anything _"I'm so glad that this isn't going to be awkward. But I still would have liked to kiss him/her" _was what was on all six minds and raced to the forest.

**A/N: DANG IT!! That stupid siren had to go and ruin everything!!!**

**Other than that, did you like the chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I was out of town this weekend. So I guess now it's Happy Day After Easter!!**

**Close enough.**

**I am actually proud of this chapter. Things are starting to get good huh? But I'm writing like a snail!!! That's why I'm gonna work on it all Spring Break Long!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! I REALLY REALLY wan't to know what you thought!!!!!!!**

**JUST PUSH THE BUTTON BELOW AND REVIEW!!**

**Peace and Love, ChipmunksChipettes4Ever!**

**SERIOUSLY REVIEW!!**


	6. And So We Meet

**So sorry for the long wait! I have been really busy with this story I want to put up! But here's Chapter 6 of FOR PLANET STAR! Last time you saw them, the chipmunks and chipettes were racing to the forest to save the other six warriors after that stupid siron interuppted them from kissing. UGGGH! I'm still mad at that thing!!**

**Chapter 6: And So We Meet**

"Ha!" Brittany exclaimed as the six chipmunks landed on the forest floor at exactly the same time. "We so beat you guys!"

"You did not" Alvin said grinning. "We tied"

"Did not" Brittany argued slightly flirty.

"Did so" Alvin retorted in the same way.

"Did not"

"Did so"

"Not did!"

"So did!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yah!"

"Nah!"

"You guys!" Jeanette interrupted their argument.

The two chipmunks looked at her.

"Sorry to interrupt but we kinda have something we need to do" she said.

"Oh yeah" Brittany said.

"Well let's get to it" Alvin said as he turned to the forest and stopped in his tracks.

"Wow" Eleanor said slightly scared. "It sure is dark"

"And creepy" Theodore added.

"Don't worry guys it's probably nothing" Simon reassured.

Just then everyone heard a loud snap that made them jump.

"Yeah" Alvin said sarcastically. "An enchanted forest in the middle of a magical planet that we never thought would ever exsist is probably nothing."

"Calm down guys" Eleanor said stepping forward. "Let me try something." With that, she held up her right hand and a star bolt glowed bright from it.

She grinned and turned to the group.

"Does this help" she asked. Her green eyes sparkling in the bright green light of the star bolt.

"Yeah" Brittany said. "Nice going Ellie"

"Thanks" Eleanor giggled.

"Now lets go rescue the other six" Alvin said confidently.

"Yeah!" everyone chorused together as they started into the forest.

_Back with the other six._

"I think....we lost it" Tyler panted as he put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"I hope so" Felicia said landing next to him. "It's getting too dark to see"

"Don't worry" Celene said coming up to her trembling sister and hugging her close. "We're okay."

"Okay" Kayla said as everyone landed to take a break. "Let me go see if there's an opening somewhere"

"Okay, but be careful" Tyler said.

"Don't worry" Kayla said smiling at Tyler. "I will."

Kayla walked a little to the east. Her slim yellow boots crunched over the leaves. Her eyes were glowing yellow. She had to keep her guard up. Suddenly she heard something crunch in the leaves a few feet beside her. Now her hands glowed yellow. She went around a tree and expected it and the area around it.

"Hmm" Kayla whispered to herself lightly touching the truck. "This sounded like where it was coming from"

She took a couple steps back and tripped over something. She fell hard on her back.

"Oww" she groaned rubbing her lower back.

That's when she noticed the huge dark figure that was standing over her, and the beady evil eyes staring down at her. She gasped loudly as she was frozen with fear. Her eyes were still completely glowing yellow, but they were very worried and scared, not at all determined.

(When I say they're eyes are glowing, I mean you can't see the white part, their pupils or anything. Just completely their signature color. You can't see through it at all. And you know how when your mad or determined, you narrow your eyes, or your eyebrows are like facing down in a glare. Well hers was the opposite. They were facing up in a worried expression if you know what I mean. Just remember these things when you continue to read)

The bear snarled and Kayla screamed.

_Back with the other six. (You know the original chipmunks and chipettes)_

"Are you sure we're going the right way El?" Theodore asked.

"Well we had to start somewhere Theo" Eleanor sighed.

That's when the six were met with an ear piercing scream that echoed through the forest.

"Do you think that's them" Jeanette asked.

"Only one way to find out" Alvin said as he created a saucer and flew off towards the sound.

The five looked at each other before flying off after him.

_Back with Kayla_

Kayla backed up as the bear closed in on her. She was breathing really fast. And her emotions were effecting her powers.

Without warning, the bear swiped at her head. Kayla squeaked in fright and ducked underneath its huge paw and tried to run. But the bear gave another swipe, this time to her stomach, and sent her flying into a tree trunk.

Now her eyes had stopped glowing as well as her hands and she was just a helpless chipmunk. The bear seemed to grin at her as it raised its paw for another swipe when...

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Celene screamed as she fired a star bolt with the other four flying close behind. Their eyes were glowing with fury.

The star bolt was so powerful that it blew the bear into a tree and cracked it.

"Kayla are you okay!" Celene yelled as she landed next to her.

"Did it hurt you" Felicia asked, her eyes still glowing red.

"No I-I'm fine" Kayla said as Tyler helped her up. "Thanks guys"

"No problem" Tyler answered for them.

That's when they heard a growl come from behind them. The bear was getting up and boy was it furious!

"Let's dance!" Brandon said as his eyes and hands glowed black. (Yes black! Just imagine how black would look if it glowed.)

Kayla giggled as her eyes glowed yellow once more. Then the bear charged at them. The six swiftly flew up in the air as Celene fired a star bolt to its back sending it face first onto the ground.

"Ha" Celene laughed. "We won't even have to tr-_ah!_" she squeaked as the bear swiped her with its paw and sent her flying to the ground.

"Celene!" Felicia said as she went to go check on her.

Celene spit out a mouthful of dirt.

"Celene are you alright" Felicia asked as she landed beside her.

"...Ew" was Celene's only reply.

Felicia giggled. "Your alright" she said helping her to her feet.

Brandon, Tyler, Cody, and Kayla were luring the bear towards a big hole that was behind it with their star beams.

The bear was growling as it fell into the hole.

"Now time to say goodnight" Brandon said as they all aimed at the bear.

That's when they thought they saw something letting off a dim glow from inside the pit.

"Do you see something...glowing" Cody asked.

"Yeah" Celene said. "It's kinda like a dim-"

But she didn't get a chance to say anything else because at light speed, a big furry paw shot out from the hole and sent all six of them flying into a small ditch by a tree.

"Did its arm _grow_" Felicia asked in disbelief.

"I think so" Tyler said as he kept his eyes on the hole as he saw the bear start climbing out.

"I don't really want to wait around to find out" Brandon said as he tried to move. "Hey I...I think my foot is stuck"

"Mine too!" Celene said starting to panic as the top of the bear's head became visible.

"We're all stuck!" Kayla yelled as she and everyone else tried to move their feet but couldn't.

"And I think I know why" Cody said. "This tree is the magical glue tree"

"Oh yeah, it is isn't it" Celene said taking the time to look at it. "It's so dark out here it's hard to tell"

"Yeah, but after all of our years of living here you would think that we would still be able to recognize it" Kayla said.

"Hey, do you guys feel something dripping on you" Brandon asked reaching up to touch the brown fur on the top of his head.

"No, but something wet just fell on my ponytail" Celene said wiping the sticky substance off of her black hair.

"That's just gross" Kayla said as she wiped her arms in an attempt to get the stuff to come off.

That's when Felicia looked up and screamed. Everyone else looked up and screamed right along with her.

The bear was standing over them and drooling on them too!

Everyone began to breathe fast as the bear swiped its paw as it cut through the tree bark. The six slid back into the ditch a little but their stuck feet weren't letting them get too far.

"What are we gonna do!" Celene screamed as she helplessly tried to free her footing.

"I don't know!" Tyler yelled.

The bear finally managed to get the tree knocked down so the six were stuck out in the open.

"Dang this thing is stronger than it looks!" Brandon said.

The six helplessly shielded their heads with their arms as they waited for the impact of the bear's paws. They weren't gonna make it.

The bear growled furiously as it rose it's paw for another strike when...

"Hey ugly!!" a voice said as a pink star bolt hit the bear in the back.

The bear growled and turned to see Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor with glowing eyes and hands.

"You really shouldn't mess with the warriors of Planet Star like that" Brittany said.

The other six removed their arms from their eyes and looked at the other six warriors. They smiled.

The bear charged at the six. They moved to the side and saw the bear hit a nearby tree.

The six looked at each other before "That wasn't even close!!" they laughed.

"Um, excuse me" Celene called over to them.

The six suddenly put their guard back up as they aimed at the noise only to see the other six.

"Your the other six warriors of Planet Star" Brittany asked.

"That's us" Kayla said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Felicia added.

"What are you guys doing on the ground" Eleanor asked as they walked over to them.

"Long story" Tyler said.

"Could you help us get out of here" Brandon asked.

"Sure" the six said as they walked over to them.

The boys bent down by the girls, and the girls bent down by the boys.

"Be careful not to touch the sticky stuff down there" Celene said.

"It's what got us in this mess" Felicia added.

"Sure thing" the chipmunks said.

"They don't..seem to be...coming out" Alvin said as he pulled on Celene's orange boot.

"That's the problem" Celene said.

"Hey" Jeanette said. "I've got an idea" she said as she pulled her sword out of her purple holder.

"Great idea Jeanie" Eleanor said as she and the other four pulled theirs out too.

They gently scraped the sticky stuff from around the other six's boots until they were able to pull free.

"Wow thanks" Felicia said.

"No problem" the six replied.

"Now let's go kick some bear booty!" Brandon said as he walked off to where the bear started to get up. (It had been unconscious)

The chipmunks and chipettes looked at the five.

"Yeah you get used to it" Celene said as she and the other four took off after Brandon.

The chipmunks and chipettes shrugged and took off after them.

The twelve formed a circle around the bear. When the bear finally came to, it seemed surprised that they were around it like that.

"Hello Spinoza" Kayla said as the twelve shot the bear with star beams.

The force was so hard that it actually pushed the bear into the Earth a little.

The bear screamed as it swung its paw in a circle. Brittany and Celene were the only two that ducked as the other ten were sent flying in different directions.

Celene grabbed Brittany's hand and ran behind a tree as the bear pounded the ground they were on.

"Brittany" Celene whispered. "I have an idea" her green eyes were filled with excitement.

"Lay it on me" Brittany's blue eyes were filled with the same, and also a little jealousy because of the way Alvin looked at her.

Celene pulled Brittany closer and whispered her plan in her ear.

The bear was in the middle of a circle of trees, looking for the twelve.

"Hey guys what are you doing" Jeanette and Kayla walked up to them.

"We could use you two" Celene whispered as she grabbed the two by the hand and whispered her plan again.

"No way" Jeanette whispered urgently as she tried to run.

"Cmon Jeanette it'll be fun" Kayla grabbed her wrist before she could run and began to pull her.

Jeanette glared at Kayla. Half because she was in a way like being with Brittany or Alvin, and half because she was mad at her for Simon seeming to like her.

"Yeah, endangering your life is a thrill" Jeanette whispered sarcastically.

"I know" Kayla whispered knowing Jeanette was being sarcastic with her. "Isn't it a great adrenaline push"

Jeanette sighed and rolled her eyes. Just like being with Alvin or Brittany. Kayla smirked.

Kayla finally got Jeanette out from behind the tree.

"Hey beary!" Kayla yelled loudly. The bear turned to the two.

The other eight warriors were on the other side of the circle watching the bear look for them when they heard and saw Kayla and Jeanette.

"What....are they doing" Alvin asked.

Everyone just shook their heads with their mouths open.

"Isn't it just a SHAME!" she yelled. "That you couldn't catch twelve chipmunks?"

The bear was getting mad. As if it knew what it was saying.

"And you call yourself a BEAR!?" Kayla mocked. "Puh-lease!!"

The bear slowly started towards them.

"Jeanette's a chipmunk, I'm a chipmunk!" Kayla yelled as they backed up a little. "And-"

"And you couldn't even catch ONE of us!" Jeanette finished for her.

"There you go girl" Kayla grinned.

Jeanette smiled.

The bear got closer to them as they backed up. Celene and Brittany got ready from behind the trees, but they also watched in awe. As well as the other eight on the other side of the circle.

"Hey Jeanette!" Kayla yelled.

"Yes Kayla!" Jeanette yelled back.

"How many bears does it take it catch a chipmunk!" Kayla yelled.

"I don't know! But if we put this bear's IQ and another ones together, we might be able to make up one!" Jeanette yelled back over the her even though they were right beside each other.

The bear got closer still as the backed up a little more.

"Shall we?" Kayla asked as she held out her hand.

"We shall" Jeanette took it but then she linked her right arm with Kayla's left and they started jumping around in a sort of square dancing style.

"Na na na boo boo! Na na na boo boo! Stupid bear! Stupid bear! Stupid bear!" they sang like little kids again as they danced around.

This was very amusing to watch, but they had a job to do.

"Come on...." Celene whispered. "Just a little bit further"

Now the bear growled and surprised everyone as it said.

"Any last words before you die" it stepped forward.

The forest was death silent for a minute. _Did the bear just talk??!! _Jeanette and Kayla finally recollected themselves.

"Yes" Jeanette said.

"Just one" Kayla said.

"GOODNIGHT!!" they yelled together.

That was Brittany's and Celene's cue. Using their star beams, they each cut a straight line down the two trees they were behind. One on the left, and one on the right.

The two trees made a cracking sound as they split apart. Two parts, a part from one tree and a part from the other, came down and crushed the bear. It was finally dead. The brown star on its head and paws cracked, broke, turned into dust, and were blown away.

"Yes!" Jeanette and Kayla said as they high-fived each other.

"Nice work Jeanette" Kayla complimented.

"Thanks" Jeanette smiled. "You too"

_"Hmm" _Jeanette thought._"Maybe Kayla is not so bad after all. I mean if Simon didn't like her, I bet we could be good friends. _Jeanette sighed._ "If Simon didn't like her..."_

"We did it Brittany!" Celene said as she stepped over the split tree and high-fived her.

_"Hmm"_ Brittany thought. _"Celene is a great partner in crime. Maybe we can be friends. I just wish Alvin didn't like her...."_

"That was...amazing you guys" a voice said behind them.

The girls turned to see the other eight approaching them.

"Yeah the way you cut the tree" Brandon said.

"Was amazing" Alvin finished breathlessly.

"And the way you distracted the bear" Tyler said.

"Astounding" Simon said.

The chipettes blushed. And Celene and Kayla felt their faces getting a little hot too but they didn't know why.

"Jeanette" Eleanor said. "How did you do that"

"Do what?" Jeanette asked.

"You know, all the confidence that you had when telling off the bear" Alvin said.

"Yeah I've never seen you that bold before" Simon said.

"I don't know I guess...Kayla brings it out in me" Jeanette smiled at Kayla as Kayla smiled back.

"Yeah, she does that" Brandon laughed.

"So I guess we should all be getting home now huh" Theodore said.

As soon as he said those words, the smiles that Brandon, Tyler, Cody, Celene, Kayla, and Felicia had were gone and replaced with sad frowns.

"What did I say?" Theodore asked.

"Nothing Theodore its just..." Felicia trailed off.

"Just what?" Eleanor asked.

"Well you see, the bear destroyed our cave" Cody said.

"And now we have nowhere to stay" Celene said.

"You can stay with us" Alvin blurted.

"Oh-oh no we wouldn't want to intrude" Felicia said.

"Sure you can" Brittany said.

"Yeah we don't mind" Jeanette said.

_"Well, I guess I've give her a try"_ Eleanor thought as she looked at Felicia. _"I bet she's a great girl. I wish Theodore didn't like her though."_

"Really" Eleanor said. "It's no bother"

"Oh thanks you thank you so much!" Celene said as she and her sisters shook the chipettes' hands as Brandon and his brothers shook the chipmunks'.

Then they switched. The chipettes' watched the chipmunks' expressions and were relieved to see then just give the girls friendly smiles.

_"Maybe things are looking up"_ the chipettes thought happily.

_**Oh boy were they wrong!**_

"So" Alvin said. "Have you guys even raced while flying on this planet before.

The other five chipmunks and chipettes smirked. Alvin just _had_ to get another challenge going. But they didn't care. They were in a good mood.

"No we haven't" Brandon said as he and the other five smirked as well. "But we would sure like to."

"What a coincidence" Brittany said as she and the other five stopped in front of the six.

Celene stepped up to Brittany. "Call it" she said.

"Gladly" Brittany said as she and the other five got in line next to them.

"On your mark" Theodore and Eleanor said grinning.

"Get set" Simon and Jeanette said ready for another race.

"GO!!" Alvin and Brittany shouted as all twelve of them took off, laughing all the way.

* * *

Remember when the chipettes thought that things might be looking up?

They are **SO** wrong!!!

Pretty soon they will be facing heartbreak, and at the same time their lives will be in grave danger.....

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Finished it! Hooray! I know its short for how long I've made you wait but come on!!! I'm about to bring you the most rockin' story EVER and you're being that selfish. SHAME. ON. YOU!**

**BUT I'LL FORGIVE YOU IF YOU REVIEW!!**

**Seriously though, Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! I really want to know if my first story EVER to come to Fanfiction is any good!**

**PLEASE!!! JUST CLICK IT!**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!**

**RIGHT THERE!!**

**IT'S SPARKLING, IT'S SHINING, YOU CAN ALMOST HEAR IT!**

**OKAY I'LL SHUT UP NOW!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**YOU KNOW IF I GO ON THIS LONG ABOUT IT I REAAAALLLLLY WANT YOU TO!**

**OKAY THEN...**

**AND I'M WRITING IN CAPS!**

**ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LOLZ**


	7. Boys vs Girls: Battle of the Powers Pt1

**Okay, what do you guys want me to do to apologize for the wait! I'm sooooooo sorry. :(**

**But my parents kept kicking me off the computer! It was all you need your "exercise." And the computer will "rot your brain." *sigh* Parents huh? Sometimes they just don't get us.**

**Anyway, don't expect a lot out of this chapter. It's just not as good as it was in my head. And don't be mad, but I'm splitting this chapter in half so it will be shorter than it would have been. *Dodges chair***

**I'm sorry! It's just, I have a lot going on! Please understand!**

**Anyway, enjoy what you can of this chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Boys vs Girls: Battle of the Powers! Part 1**

"Told you we'd beat you!" Celene yelled back to the chipmunks and chipettes as she and the other five landed.

Seconds later the chipmunks and chipettes landed beside them panting.

"That's only because we crashed into that tree" Brittany panted. "It looked like a shadow"

"That's no excuse" Celene teased. "We didn't crash"

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Simon asked. "It's like you knew the whole forest"

"Well, we do" Felicia said simply.

"How? We've only been here a day" Eleanor said.

"We'll explain tomorrow" Kayla said as Felicia yawned. "Right now, I think we're all pretty tired"

"Yeah, let's get some sleep" Alvin agreed as everyone walked into the cave.

"Oh no, where are you going to sleep" Jeanette said. "We only have our six beenbags"

"We don't mind sleeping on the floor" Cody said. "We were going to if we hadn't met you anyway"

"Are you sure?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem" Brandon said.

"Alright, night everyone" Brittany said as the chipmunks and chipettes layed in their beenbags and the other six got comfortable on the floor.

Everyone was starting to relax when...

"Hello warriors of Planet Star" Jewls said from the the screen.

The chipmunks and chipettes groaned. "Hey Jewls" they said.

"Are the other six with you?" Jewls asked.

"Present" Celene said sleepily.

Jewls smiled. "So I guess your mission was-"

"Mission accomplished" all twelve interrupted her before they passed out.

"So I'm guessing your all tired" Jewls said.

Nobody answered.

"Okay..." Jewls said. "See you in the morning"

With that, the screen went black.

* * *

The next morning, the chipmunks and chipettes surrounded the other six. Celene was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes to see the chipmunks and chipettes around them.

"Ah!" she squeaked in surprise to the six just standing over them.

The other five were startled awake.

"What are you guys doing?" Tyler asked.

"What's your story" Alvin asked.

...

The twelve were now sitting in a circle.

"Okay" Celene started. "We weren't summoned here like you, we were already here"

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked.

"We were born here" Celene stated.

"You were born on Planet Star?" Simon said interested.

"Yes, we have spent our whole lives here" Celene said.

"So you already had your powers?" Brittany asked. **(Wow! Rapid fire questions!)**

"No" Kayla stepped in. "You see, the thing is we were born on this planet as regular chipmunks. No powers, no Evil, no nothing. Just a regular childhood"

"Yeah, and when we found out it was being controlled by Evil, it broke our hearts" Felicia said.

"So are things here just like Earth?" Theodore asked.

"Actually we've never been to Earth" Cody said. "But we know for a fact that we don't get all the things that you do"

"What does that mean?" Jeanette asked.

"Well" Tyler started. "There are some things that Earth people can feel, and we can't"

"That we don't really know" Brandon added thoughtfully.

"Well" Eleanor started. "What don't you-"

"Hey Warriors!" Jewls said as she popped up on the screen.

The twelve gasped at her sudden appearance. "Hey Jewls" they said.

"You know, I think I'll just start calling you by your regular names" Jewls said. "Warriors just doesn't feel right"

The group nodded.

"Alright, so anyway, today marks the day of your first major battle against the most powerful people on this planet" Jewls continued.

"What!" Brittany yelled.

"We just got our powers yesterday" Celene added.

"Yourselves" Jewls said like she didn't hear them.

"Ourselfs?" Jeanette asked.

"That's right Jeanette" Jewls said. "Or at least, it will kind of be against yourselves" she said getting herself slightly confused. "I'll be right over so I can explain it to you"

With that, the screen went black.

"Speaking of powers" Alvin said. "Which ones do you guys have?"

"Oh yeah" Celene said. "Well, I'm wind"

"Really?" Brittany asked. "We are too" she said pointing to her and Jeanette.

"Seriously?" Celene said just as surprised. "I thought I was the only one with that power"

"What about you Kayla?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, I'm light" Kayla said. "But I doubt anyone has that power"

"Your right" Jeanette said. "Well that must mean it's really unique."

"I guess we'll see" Kayla said sighing.

"Well I'm fire" Felicia said. "And so is Cody" she said taking Cody's hand. Cody felt something kind of flutter inside, but he didn't really know what.

"Hey cool, I am too" Alvin said grinning.

"All of you have those cool powers, but get this, I'm darkness" Brandon said. "I didn't even know that darkness is something you can control."

"Well, I'm sure you could find some way if it was given to you" Simon said.

"Yeah, I guess" Brandon muttered.

"I'm Earth" Tyler said.

"Me and Theo are too!" Eleanor said excitedly looking at Theodore.

Theodore smiled. "Wow, what are the odds" he said happily.

"What are you Simon?" Felicia asked.

"Oh, I am water" Simon said.

"Really? Oh that would be such an awesome power to have" Felicia said. "Your so lucky."

Simon smiled. He actually didn't think that water was a good power to have, but now he was kind of proud to have it.

Suddenly, a low rumbling was heard as the side of the cave began to vibrate.

"Oh no, not again" Eleanor said.

"Bring it on beary!" Brandon said as everyone stood up and braced themselves.

The side of the cave wall lifted up only to reveal Jewls.

"Hey guys!" she called as she walked in.

"...Oh" Celene said as everyone put their guard down.

"Yeah it's just me" Jewls laughed. "But it's good to know your prepared." "So today, it will be girls versus boys" she continued. "You will be fighting yourselves to prepare for real battle"

"Uh, where are we going to have the fight?" Celene questioned. From what everyone could tell, there wasn't a place large enough for that.

Jewls smiled as a bright beam came down and surrounded the twelve. The next thing they knew, they were on what looked to be a battlefield. It was HUGE! About the length and width of six football fields put together, horizontally and vertically.

It was a plain field of soft green grass. However, tall idols of stone poked out of the ground about thirty feet high. And along the whole perimeter of the field, there were caves of stone. Some were one ground level, then there were stone stairs and rope ladders to get to the ones that were much higher up. (Even though they could fly) There was a soft breeze in the air.

The girls were on one end of the field, and the boys were on the other. Jewls appeared beside one of the higher caves.

"Now the rules are simple" she yelled. Her voice echoed all across the field. Nobody had a problem hearing her. "You have to capture the ball of Evil to win" she explained pointing to the center of the field where a glowing and floating black orb appeared. "We're going to see which team can capture it first okay."

Everyone nodded.

"Once you capture the ball of Evil, you must destroy it" Jewls continued. "You can use any of your powers, and you may be surprised by the kind of power you have" she said. "If you don't try, it won't work. Does everybody understand?"

"Yep!" Everyone chorused.

"Oh, and one more thing" Jewls said. "Watch out for the ball of Evil" she said.

Everyone was slightly confused by what she meant. "Uh..."

"Go!" Jewls cried.

Everyone just let it go and took off running. Felicia swung her hand straight in front of her, and a fire wall appeared right in front of the boys. It was high, so they couldn't fly over it even if they wanted to.

"Whoa!" Celene yelled as they all stopped. "How did you do that?"

"I have no idea" Felicia said as she looked at her hand.

"Come on, I see the ball of Evil" Brittany said pointing down the center of the field. The girls decided not to run and they flew towards the orb.

"This is gonna be too easy" Kayla said.

"What now?" Alvin asked as the boys stared up at the wall.

Simon looked at his hands. _"Maybe I could do something" _he thought. He swept his hands to the right, and a sheet of ice swept of the fire wall. The weight was too heavy as it fell towards the girls.

"...That'll work" Brandon said as they got on saucers and flew towards the orb.

Believe it or not, the girls were just now noticing the thousand ton sheet of ice about to crush them. "Look out!" Eleanor screamed as they all stopped in their tracks.

The sheet of ice literally fell two feet from them. The force rattled the ground and knocked them off their feet.

Once they got to their feet, the girls glared at the boys. "You realize that could of killed us!" Kayla yelled.

"Sorry!" Tyler yelled back as they got closer to the orb. "But Jewls said if we don't try, it won't work."

Kayla glared as she reached towards the sun. It appeared that she grabbed a ray from the sun. "Let's see how you like being blinded!" she yelled towards the boys, who looked up just in time to be temporarily blinded by the ray. They fell of their saucers.

The girls climbed up onto the thick sheet of ice and started to run the rest of the way towards the orb. They were just about to grab it when it flew up towards Jewls and into one of the upper caves.

The girls held out their arms. "What are you doing?" Jeanette yelled up to her.

Jewls held up her hands in defense. "Don't look at me" she said. "Evil can do whatever it wants"

The girls sighed.

They flew into the upper cave and began their search for the orb.

"Kayla, a little light please" Celene said once she realized it was pitch black in there.

Kayla held her hand out in front of her as a bright yellow light glowed from it. They began to walk through the cave.

"Here orbie orbie orbie" Brittany called down the cave. "Come here you little ball of Evil"

"Brittany" Eleanor said looking at her sister like she was crazy.

"Yeah"

"It's not a dog!" Eleanor yelled. Her voice echoed off the walls of the cave.

Brittany was about to say something back when Jeanette cut her off. "Hey, what's that?" she said pointing to a jagged rock a little further down the cave.

"It looks like some thing's glowing underneath that rock" Felicia said as she started to walk towards it.

"Be careful" Celene warned her sister as she got closer. Felicia bent down and tried to push the rock out of the way. It didn't budge.

"It's...not...moving" Felicia said as she struggled.

The other five joined her in trying to move it, but failed. "Wow, it's really stuck" Celene said as she dusted off her skirt.

"You think?" Kayla said sarcastically. "Hey!" she said suddenly thinking of something.

Her sudden outburst made the other girls jump. "What is it?" Brittany asked.

"You, Jeanette, and Celene have the power of wind right?" Kayla asked.

Brittany looked at Celene and Jeanette and shrugged. "Yeah so?" she said.

"_So_" Kayla said stressing the word. "Maybe you guys can move the rock"

"...KK, I'm not really sure that wind can move a rock like that" Celene said pointing to the boulder that was still glowing underneath. (KK is Kayla's nickname)

"Well Jewls said you'd be surprised by what you can do, plus there's three of you" Kayla explained.

"It might be worth a shot" Celene said thinking about it.

"Uh, I don't know" Jeanette said, not very sure.

"Alright, so we'll just sit here and wait for the guys to come and beat us" Brittany said knowing this would get Jeanette to do it.

Jeanette looked back at the cave opening, knowing that the chipmunks could come any second. She sighed. "Alright" she said.

"Okay! Let's give it a try" Brittany said standing in front of the rock.

"Um, what are we supposed to do exactly?" Jeanette said joining her sister.

"I'm not sure I guess...feel it...I think" Celene said unsurely.

"Okay let's try that" Brittany said.

The girls took a deep breath and closed their eyes. Wind began to blow throughout the cave. Gently at fist, then it really started to pick up.

Kayla, Eleanor, and Felicia backed up a little bit, slightly scared. By now, it felt like a tornado was blowing through the cave.

"Are you sure they know what their doing!" Eleanor yelled over the wind.

"No!" Kayla yelled back.

"Oh..." Eleanor said. "Well that helps!"

Finally Jeanette, Brittany, and Kayla pushed their hands forward and the rock _flew_ off the ground and crashed hard into the wall. Pieces of hard rock hit the girls.

"We did it!" Celene said opening her eyes.

"Yeah...you did it" Felicia said as she tried to recover from a huge piece of rock hitting her in the stomach.

"And there's the ball of Evil" Jeanette said pointing to the spot where the rock was.

And sure enough, there was the glowing black orb. Brittany walked over to it and bent down. Just as she was about to grab it, it flew to the other side of the cave.

"Hey!" Brittany said standing up.

Kayla bent down and tried to grab it, but it flew to the middle of the cave. When Jeanette tried to get it, it flew to the top.

"This thing is messing with us" Celene said as she flew to the top of the cave. She tried to snatch it out of the air, but it flew back down to the right of the cave.

So now, the girls were chasing the ball all around the cave, but could never seem to get it.

"Got it!" Brittany announced as she jumped out from behind a rock and landed right on top of the ball.

"Good now let's destroy it" Kayla said as the other five surrounded her.

"Wait" Eleanor said. "What's that sound?"

"It sounds like somethings buzzing" Jeanette said as she listened.

"It-it's the ball" Brittany said as she looked at it. "It's vibrating."

Without warning, the ball had sort of a mini-explosion. It blew Brittany, Jeanette, Celene, Kayla, and Felicia right of the cave. They crashed into the boys.

"It took you guys long enough" Celene said as everyone stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Where's Eleanor?" Theodore asked.

"Still in the cave" Brittany responded. "And once we get back in there and destroy the ball of Evil, we'll win."

"I don't think you guys will be going anywhere" Brandon said.

"Oh, and why not" Kayla asked. Brandon pointed down towards their feet.

Plants and vines were growing out of the ground and wrapping themselves around the girls' waists, legs, and arms.

"How did we not notice this" Brittany said as she made an attempt to move, but failed.

"You did this Tyler?" Felicia asked as she tried to move.

"Nope" Tyler shook his head and pointed to Theodore. "Theo did."

"Theodore?" the girls said in surprise.

Theodore smiled sheepishly. "Sorry" he shrugged.

"Well we've got a battle to win" Alvin said. "See ya."

With that, the guys ran into the cave. "How could you turn on us Theo!" Brittany called after them.

Eleanor stood up in the back of the cave. She had got blasted back. "Oh, my head." she groaned rubbing her head.

That's when she spotted the ball of Evil in the middle of the cave. "Hey, it's still here" she smiled as she began to walk towards it. She stopped when she heard footsteps.

"Brittany? Jeanette? Is that you?" she called. When she didn't get an answer she decided to wait and see who it was. That's when she saw the guys round the corner.

She gasped and ducked behind a rock. Even though they were her friends, they'd probably open fire on her if they saw her. The Sevilles would do almost anything to win. Especially Alvin.

"Hey I see the orb" Cody announced walking towards it. Eleanor knew she had to do something. If the others girls hadn't come back yet, then they must have been stuck somewhere.

_"Please don't let trying to fight six boys at once backfire on me"_ Eleanor prayed.

She took a deep breath and placed the palm of her hand on the ground. The ground started to shake. It was a low rumbling at first, but then it felt like an earthquake was occuring.

Of coruse, the guys got knocked off their feet. Eleanor removed her hand from the ground. The shaking stopped. She drew in a breath before she pushed both her hands towards the boys. Huge rocks cave flying towards them.

"Take cover!" she heard one of them shout.

She smirked and rolled her eyes before she got up and stepped out into view.

_Back with the other five girls._

"Britt, there is no point in struggling anymore" Jeanette said.

"Yes there is" Brittany said as she continued to wiggle. "We have got to get out of this and help Ellie. The guys will probably destroy her."

"Come on, Ellie's stronger than she looks" Felicia said. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"But we can't just sit here and let her do all the work" Brittany tried again. "We've got to get out of this." she repeated.

Brittany started to rock her body from side to side. "Britt, I don't think you should do that" Jeanette said.

Brittany ignored her and kept moving from left to right. "Brittany seriously" Celene said as she heard one of the vines snap.

Brittany kept going. "We're on the edge Brittany, I don't think-" But it was too late, some of the vines broke and sinse they were connected, all five girls dropped over the edge.

Well, sort of. The vines didn't break all the way. So the girls were just dangling upside down over the edge.

"We've got to get out of this." Celene finally said.

"Oh _now_ you want to" Brittany said.

_Back with the guys and Eleanor._

The cave was charred, wet, and the earth was crumpled. Eleanor smiled, walked to the center of the cave, and picked up the ball of Evil.

"Thanks for the practice guys" she called before she walked to the entrance of the cave.

"She definitely is better than she looks" Simon said from his spot on the floor.

"Mmhmm" were the muffled replies from the rest of the guys.

"Ellie you got it!" Brittany said throwing her arms around her sister.

"Yeah, but were were you guys?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, Theodore tied us up with plants, then Brittany got us dangling over the edge, so we cut ourselves free with our swords" Felicia explained.

"Okay" Eleanor said. "So now we can destroy this thing."

Everyone gathered around and got ready to fire at it or something. Then it flew out of Eleanor's hands and all the way down to the right end of the field. The girls sighed.

"Dang it!" Kayla said stomping her foot. They were about to fly after it when they felt like they were sinking.

They looked down to see they were standing in quick sand. "What the?"

They looked up to see Tyler bring his hand back down. The other five were standing beside him.

"Tyler!" Celene said as she tried to struggle. But it only made her sink faster.

"Sorry guys" he said as he got on his saucer along with everyone else. "But we have got to end this."

Without saying anything else, they began to fly towards the orb.

"Oh no" Eleanor said as they kept sinking.

"Well it looks like we lost" Felicia said as she made one last attempt to move, but failed miserably.

"Not necessarily." Brittany said trying to think of something.

"Well what else can we do?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know" Brittany confessed. "But it's not over until the fat lady sings."

"I think I hear her" Celene said sarcastically.

Brittany glared at her. Eleanor sighed and looked over. She saw a vine that was still okay from when Theodore had tied them up.

"Hey!" she said suddenly getting an idea. "I've got an idea!"

* * *

***Dodges table* Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!**

**I know, I know. I make you wait for almost a month, then give you this short little piece of CRAP!**

**I am extremely sorry that this is all I have. But for this particular story, I have THE WORST case of writers block!**

**I don't know why, but as a fellow writer, please understand me!**

**On the bright side, I'm halfway through the next chapter. So I'll really try to give it up!**

**Once again, SO SORRY!**

**But please review anyway. **

**Thanks again. :) I'll see you soon. I promise.**

**Review!**


End file.
